Sacrificium Amoris Anemone
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Hari pertama sekolah langsung kena hukuman guru? Please deh akh! Perseturuan antara Karin dan Kazune menyebabkan mereka berkali-kali di hukum guru!/Rasanya ada sedikit kerinduan/Kalau kalian ribut lagi, aku akan memberi kalian hukuman skors!/Last Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, vea dateng dengan fic serial baru~! Huhuy~! #Plak. Tenang saudara-saudara, vea udah membuat fic ini dari awal sampai akhir kok. Jadi ngga usah khawatir menggantung dan lama update seperti fic serial vea yang lain. (tapi kalau update tergantung yang review ya.. XD). Lanjut ah, vea upload fic ini (sebenarnya ini fic lama, dibuat waktu masih zaman SMP), biar para Fans Vea #Plak, bisa menikmati karya vea sembari menunggu fic serial vea yang lain, yang belum vea bikin sampai tamat. Begitu, jadi sembari vea cari inspirasi, kalian masih bisa menikmati karya Vea. Vea harap kalian akan menyukainya.

Judulnya vea baru siapkan tadi karena vea lupa judul aslinya yang dulu. Vea menamai ini "Sacrificium Amoris Anemone". _Sacrificium Amoris _vea ambil dari bahasa Latin. Hayo, ada yang tahu ngga artinya apa? Sementara _Anemone_ merupakan nama sebuah bunga yang memiliki bahasa dengan arti tersendiri. Kenapa vea akhiri banya-akhir ini suka ngasih judul dari banyak bahasa? Karena vea ingin terlihat beda dari orang lain, dari _author _lain.

Yup, mungkin cuma segitu cuap-cuap dari vea. Silahkan menikmati cerita ini, vea harap kalian akan suka...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sacrificiun Amoris Anemone<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**_Sacrificium Amoris Anemone © _Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated : T<strong>

**Crime-Romance-Hurt/Comfort-Friendship-Angst**

**Warning : GaJe! Typo! OC! Alur berantakan! Kurang pendeskripsian! De eL eL**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy~!<strong>

.

.**  
><strong>

"Karin… Karin…"

'_Siapa itu? Rasanya aku mengenal suara itu__?__'_ tanya Karin dalam hati. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang tadi memanggilnya. Wajahnya tertutup oleh poni rambutnya yang cukup panjang.

"Karin… Karin…" Anak itu terus menerus memanggil namanya.

'_Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya ada sedikit kerinduan…'_ ujar Karin dalam hati.

"Hei, siapa kamu? Tunggu! Jangan pergi!" Karin berlari mengejar anak itu. Namun...

.

.

Kring… Kring… Kring…

Jam weker Karin berbunyi. Karin lalu terbangun dari mimpinya.

'_Siapa ya anak laki-laki itu? Rasanya aku telah mengenalnya? Siapa dia?'_ tanya Karin dalam hati.

Pagi yang cerah, hari ini adalah hari _nyugakushiki_ (upacara penerimaan murid baru). Matahari yang cukup terik menerangi bumi. Membuat keringat bercucuran dari kepala para siswa. Pidato panjang dari kepala sekolah membuat para siswa mengantuk, termasuk Karin yang berada di barisan paling belakang.

'_Aduh, pidatonya lama banget sih! Kakiku kan udah pegal, mana ngantuk lagi__,__'_ keluh Karin dalam hati.

.

.

55 menit kemudian, upacara pun berakhir. Siswa baru termasuk Karin memasuki sekolah dengan antusias. Mereka lalu mencari nama mereka dalam pengumuman daftar kelas.

'_Hum… Aku kebagian di kelas 7C… Orang-orangnya asyik-asyik nggak ya?'_ tanya Karin dalam hati dengan penuh penasaran. Ia membayangkan di sana, di kelas barunya, ia akan mempunyai banyak teman yang baik. Dengan langkah tegap penuh percaya diri, dia lalu memasuki ruang kelas.

"_Ohayou mina_!" sapa Karin dengan penuh semangat. Suaranya yang begitu keras, membahana di dalam ruangan itu.

Tak ada satu siswa pun yang menjawab salamnya.

'_Huh! Teman sekelasnya menyebalkan…'_ keluh Karin dalam hati. Pupus sudah khayalannya mempunyai banyak teman yang baik. Namun, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak perempuan cantik yang menjawab sapaan Karin.

"_Ohayou… Watashi wa namae Kujo Himeka desu… Hajimemashite…_" sapa anak perempuan berambut panjang _indigo _tersebut. Dia kemudian menghulurkan tangannya.

Senyum Karin mengembang. '_Ini teman pertamaku di sekolah ini,' _ujarnya dalam hati. Dengan gembira, ia kemudian menjabat tangan gadis itu.

"_Watashi wa namae Hanazono Karin desu_… Salam kenal ya, Himeka…"

"Himeka, kau harus berhati-hati, jangan mudah bicara dengan orang baru yang belum bisa dipercaya," ujar seorang anak cowok _cool _yang tiba-tiba datang menimpali.

"Maaf, Kazune. Tapi kelihatannya Karin orang yang baik kok,"

'_Huh! Itu cowok kenapa sih? Mentang-mentang cool, jangan-jangan dia itu pacarnya Himeka, ya?'_ tanya Karin dalam hati.

Karin lalu bergegas duduk di mejanya. Namun sial, ternyata Karin harus duduk di depan Kazune.

"Kenapa aku harus duduk di belakang cewek sih? Menghalangi pemandangan saja!" ujar Kazune kesal.

Kesabaran Karin mulai habis.

"Cewek! Cewek! Kau pikir kau ini siapa, hah? Apa orang tuamu tak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun?" bentak Karin kesal. Dia benar-benar marah dengan sikap Kazune yang sangat kasar.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kalian berdua bisa tenang sedikit?" tanya Hotaru _Sensei_yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Ma… Maaf _Sensei_," ujar mereka berdua serempak.

"Dasar cewek, udah berisik, bawel pula!" keluh Kazune.

"Kau ini ya!"

"Kalian berdua! Ini hari pertama kalian sekolah di sini tapi kalian malah membawa keributan. Kalian berdua saya hukum berdiri di lorong, sekarang juga!" bentak Hotaru Sensei.

Karin dan Kazune lalu pergi berdiri di lorong.

.

.

"Huh! Menyebalkan, aku jadi harus berdiri di lorong gara-gara cewek jelek!" keluh Kazune.

"Apa maksudmu? Harusnya aku yang mengeluh seperti itu!"

"Enak saja. Jadi kau pikir semua ini salahku, begitu?" tanya Kazune kesal.

"Lha terus, emangnya ini kesalahanku? Perasaan yang mulai gara-gara itu kamu dech bukan aku!"

"Enak saja kau bilang. Dasar cewek jelek, cerewet, bawel lagi! Menyebalkan!"

"Kau pikir kau sendiri tidak bawel apa?"

"Huapa maksudmu itu?"

"Kau itu ya…"

"Kalian berdua ini mau ribut sampai kapan?" bentak Hotaru _Sensei_yang kini –lagi-lagi, tiba-tiba berada di depan pintu kelas.

"_Gomenasai, Sensei_," Ujar Kazune dan Karin.

"Sepulang sekolah, kalian harus bersihkan kelas berdua," seru Hotaru Sensei.

"Tapi, Sensei…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian lagi. Kalau kalian berdua ribut lagi, kalian akan aku berikan skors! Mengerti?" tanya Hotaru Sensei.

"Me… Mengerti Sensei."

.

.

"Huh! Kenapa aku harus dihukum di hari pertama sekolah sih?" ujar Karin kesal sembari menyapu lantai.

"Kalau kau punya waktu untuk mengeluh, sebaiknya kau gunakan untuk bekerja. Cewek itu bodoh sih, menyebalkan saja!"

Karin tak terima dikatai seperti itu oleh Kazune. Ia menjadi sangat marah.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu berkata seperti itu?" bentak Karin kesal.

"Kenapa apanya? Memang benar kan cewek itu kebanyakan seperti itu!"

"Tapi kan tidak semuanya!"

"Tapi kau memang seperti itu!"

"Sudah… Sudah… Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar! Biar aku bantu," ujar Himeka.

"Himeka? Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Karin.

"Aku sengaja menunggu Kazune. Aku ingin pulang bersamanya," jawabnya sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Himeka, kau diam saja! Kau jangan terlalu kelelahan! Kau tunggu saja, sebentar lagi juga pekerjaanku beres!" seru Kazune dengan lembut. Ia kemudian mendorong punggung Himeka dan mendudukan gadis itu di kursi

"Tapi, Kazune…"

Himeka lalu menatap dalam-dalam mata Kazune.

"Baiklah," kata Himeka sembari mengangguk.

"Sikapmu beda sekali pada Himeka? Apa karena Himeka itu saudaramu? Nama keluarga kalian berdua itu sama, kan?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak. Dia orang yang teramat sangat berharga untukku," jawab Kazune.

"Oh… Begitu ya!"

Karin jadi tampak agak murung.

'_Kenapa_ _aku jadi kesal ya? Kenapa aku jadi sedih begini?_' tanyanya dalam hati.

.

.

"Karin, benar kau tidak akan ikut pulang bersama kami?" tanya Himeka.

"Iya, tidak usah. Ada yang masih harus aku kerjakan,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa, ya!"

"Ya!"

Karin berjalan sembari tertunduk lesu.

'_Hm… orang yang sangat berharga? Fiuh! Aku ini berpikir apa sih_?' tanya Karin dalam hati.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Keep or Delete?**

**.**

.

**Review Please?  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, sekarang vea update lagi lho~! #Plak Tapi, vea ngerasa chapter ini agak Ngga jelas gimana gitu, but, vea harap kalian akan betah membacanya dari awal hingga akhir. Amin... Hehe, pertama-tama, bales yang review dulu ya~!

**Renton : **Hehe, iya, dasar mereka berdua itu^^ Amin... Makasih banyak do'anya, salam manis u/ mu :)

**NN : **Wuah, udah update nih :)

**Hanari : **Makasih, kalau mau bertanya, silahkan via PM biar bisa lebih jelas :)

**Evelyn : **Lho? Perasaan dulu vea pernah muat di FB, memangnya evel belum pernah baca ya? Nanti vea iklankan di FB :D

**Ami : **Hehe :D

Kemudian, u/ para **readers, **makasih banyak lho udah mau luangin waktunya baca fic vea yang gaje ini~! XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sacrificium Amoris Anemone<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**_Sacrificium Amoris Anemone © _Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated : T<strong>

**Crime-Romance-Hurt/Comfort-Friendship-Angst**

**Warning : GaJe! Typo! OC! Alur berantakan! Kurang pendeskripsian! De eL eL**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy~!<strong>

**.**

.**  
><strong>

Sesampainya di rumah…

"Aku pulang…" ujar Karin begitu ia membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Hening. Tak ada sahutan. Ia kemudian menuju ruang tamu. Tatapannya kini tertuju pada sebuah _note _kecil yang terdapat di atas meja. Diraihnya _note _itu, kemudian, dibacanya perlahan.

_Hari ini Bibi pulang telat, bahan makanan ada di kulkas. Jangan lupa untuk mengunci semua pintu dan jendela. Dan jangan lupa untuk membereskan rumah!_

'_Akh… Sendirian lagi_!' keluh Karin dalam hati. Ia kemudian pergi menuju kamar pribadinya.

.

.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Karin kemudian mulai membereskan rumah. Tepat saat ia tengah mencuci piring, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel rumahnya menandakan ada seorang tamu yang datang.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Karin kemudian mencuci tangannya yang saat itu licin oleh sabun. Ia kemudian melepas apron putihnya dan bergegas membukakan pintu. Alangkah herannya ia mendapati pemuda berambut pirang alias Kazune itu tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kamu lagi? Mau apa?" tanya Karin dengan nada tinggi. Ia sedikit kesal karena pekerjaannya diganggu.

"Ini sambutan darimu pada orang yang telah berbaik hati datang ke sini hanya untuk mengantarkan buku pelajaranmu yang tertinggal tadi di kelas?" tanya Kazune kesal.

"Memang buku pelajaranku tertinggal di kelas ya?" tanya Karin heran. Kini wajahnya tampak sangat polos, membuat Kazune semakin kesal.

"Dasar bodoh! Makanya sepulang sekolah kau periksa isi tasmu itu!" bentak Kazune kemudian.

"Ya, sudah, mana bukunya?" tanya Karin ketus.

"Nih!" Kazune dengan kasar menyodorkan buku pelajaran Karin. Diarihnya buku itu dengan cepat diambil oleh Karin.

"Makasih, ya! Aku masih banyak pekerjaan nih! Sampai jumpa!"

Brak!

Karin menutup pintunya dengan keras.

"Huh! Dasar cewek tidak tahu diri!" keluh Kazune. Dia lalu hendak berbalik pergi, tiba-tiba…

Bruk!

"KARIN!"

Kazune lalu membuka pintu rumah Karin, tanpa permisi ia lalu memasuki rumah Karin. Ia mendapati Karin yang pingsan di depan dapur.

"Karin… Karin…"

Kazune mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Ia lalu meraba kening Karin.

_'Ya ampun, panas sekali!'_

Kazune lalu membaringkan Karin di kamar Karin. Dia lalu mengompres dahi Karin dan memeriksa suhu tubuh Karin.

_'E… Empat puluh derajat celcius? Panasnya tinggi sekali.'_

"Ibu… Ibu… Ibu…" igau Karin sembari menangis. Wajahnya memerah karena demam. Keringat bercucuran deras dari pelipisnya.

_'Oh, iya. Orang tua Karin di mana ya?'_

Kazune lalu menatap sekeliling. Dia lalu menemukan sebuah _note_ kecil, pesan dari bibi Karin.

_'Jadi selama ini dia tinggal sendirian?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"A… Aku…"

"Akh… Karin, syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

"Kazune? Eh, kenapa kau ada di kamarku?" tanya Karin heran.

"Kau tadi pingsan," terang Kazune. Mata Karin membulat, tak percaya.

"Benarkah?"

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Aku buatkan makanan, ya?"

"Tidak usah."

"Sudahlah! Kau diam saja, ya! Aku akan buatkan bubur special untukmu!"

"Tapi…"

"Dijamin enak deh…"

"Terima kasih."

Karin lalu kembali berbaring.

_'Kazune kok sikapnya berubah ya?'_ Tanya Karin dalam hati dengan sangat heran. Padahal selama di sekolah tadi sampai mengembalikan buku pelajarannya, Kazune bersikap begitu dingin. Tapi, sekarang ia berubah menjadi sangat baik. Sebenarnya Kazune sedang kerasukan apa sih?

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Kazune menghampiri Karin sembari membawa semangkuk bubur special.

"Nih, makanlah selagi hangat!"

"Terima kasih." Karin kemudian memakan bubur itu sesendok. Kazune langsung menyambutnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan,"Enak nggak?"

"Iya. Tak ku sangka kau yang selalu kasar bisa sebaik ini."

Wajah Kazune lalu memerah.

"Ah, biasa aja kok."

Tululut Tululut… Terdengar bunyi ponsel Kazune, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk. Nama Himeka tampak di depan layar ponselnya. Ia kemudian menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ah, Halo? Himeka?"

"Kazune, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa belum kembali?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu khawatir. Ada sesuatu, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Kazusa masih menemanimu kan?"

"Iya. Aku hanya khawatir saja."

"Tenanglah, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, cepat pulang ya!"

"Iya… Iya…"

"Pulanglah!" Kata Karin.

"Tapi, kau…"

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa kok." Jawab Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, aku akan menemanimu sampai bibimu pulang."

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bibiku pulang larut malam. Himeka bisa tambah khawatir. Kau pulang saja."

"Tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu nanti…"

"Tenanglah, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

Kazune lalu mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon Himeka.

"Kazune? Ada apa?"

"Himeka, malam ini aku akan berada di rumah Karin."

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi pada Karin?"

"Dia tadi pingsan. Aku akan menungguinya sampai bibinya pulang. Kazusa akan menemanimu menggantikanku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampaikan salamku pada Karin, ya. Semoga dia cepat sembuh."

"Ya."

"Ka… Kazune…" Ujar Karin.

"Tuh kan, Himeka pun mengijinkanku untuk menemanimu. Jadi kau jangan banyak protes ya! Berterima kasihlah aku mau menungguimu!"

"I… Iya… Terima kasih. Maaf aku telah merepotkan kalian semua."

Karin lalu menangis. Air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Kazune lalu menghapus air mata Karin dengan jari-jari tangannya.

"St! Jangan menangis lagi ya! Nanti sakitmu tambah parah. Kalau kau sudah menghabiskan buburnya, minum obat penurun demam ya!"

Karin hanya mengangguk. Selesai makan dan minum obat, dia lalu tertidur. Kazune dengan setia menemani Karin. Dia duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Karin. Perlahan-lahan, dia menyentuh tangan Karin dan menggenggam tangan Karin.

_'Karin… Jangan pergi! Padahal aku sudah lama mencarimu, jangan pergi tinggalkanku,'_ seru Kazune dalam hati.

Karena kelelahan, akhirnya Kazune pun tertidur.

.

.

"Karin… Jangan pergi…"

"Kamu siapa?"

Karin tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah anak laki-laki yang menghampirinya.

"Padahal selama ini aku selalu mencarimu, padahal aku baru bertemu denganmu, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Tu… Tunggu!"

.

.

_'Akh!'_

Karin lalu terbangun.

_'Sebenarnya siapa ya anak laki-laki itu?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Karin lalu melihat sekeliling. Ia kaget melihat Kazune yang tertidur sembari menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Ka… Kazune…"

Kazune lalu terbangun.

"_Ohayou_ Kazune-kun…"

"Karin…"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, kali ini vea update bejibun~! #Plak Sebenarnya ini pelampiasan karena minggu-minggu ujian ngga update, tapi tetep ngetik. Hwehehe..

Oke deh, vea mau bales yang review dulu ya, boleh tak? Boleh ya^^

**Renton : **Yup, hehe, sebenarnya ada rahasianya kenapa Kazune berbuat seperti itu pada Karin^^

**Shihui : **Hehe, makasih.. Iya, sejujurnya vea kurang puas dengan chapter kemarin, pendek dan pendeskripsiannya kurang.. ToT

**NN : **Hihi, syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya, udah update nih^^

**Kazune : **Whua, makasih, insya allah, ini juga update sekilat mungkin^^

**Pantom : **Ini udah update nih^^

Lalu, terima kasih banyak juga lho buat semua **readers **yang mau membaca karya amatiran saya yang ngga jelas ini~! XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sacrificium Amoris Anemone<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**_Sacrificium Amoris Anemone © _Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated : T<strong>

**Crime-Romance-Hurt/Comfort-Friendship-Angst**

**Warning : GaJe! Typo! OC! Alur berantakan! Kurang pendeskripsian! De eL eL**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy~!<strong>

**.**

.**  
><strong>

Ketika perjalanan menuju sekolah hari itu...

"Gawat! Gawat! Gawat! Kita bisa terlambat!" seru Karin sembari berlari dengan sangat kencang.

"Jangan mengeluh! Semua ini karenamu tahu!" bentak Kazune. Ia sedikit mendecak kesal. Mau mengeluh pun sudah tak ada gunanya lagi.

"Ukh! Kazune itu apaan sich? Padahal kemarin aku sudah berubah pikiran tentang Kazune tapi sekarang sikapku kasar lagi!" sahut Karin seraya menggembungkan pipinya. Sebenarnya ia sangat heran dengan kepribadian Kazune. '_Cowok ini sebenarnya baik apa jahat sih?' _tanyanya dalam hati.

"Bawel! Terserah aku donk!" bentaknya lagi. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya jauh lebih cepat.

_'Hm… Memang benar sih! Tapi, Kazune yang asli yang mana ya? Apakah yang sangat baik seperti kemarin? Atau yang selalu kasar pada perempuan? Kira-kira yang mana ya?'_ tanya Karin dalam hati. Ia cekikikan sendiri memikirkan sifat Kazune. Sementara orang yang dipirkannya hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan aneh pula. '_Ini cewek masih waras ngga sih? Ketawa-ketiwi sendiri,'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, pintu gerbang sudah tertutup. Untunglah satpam yang bertugas memberi izin mereka berdua masuk setelah Kazune sedikit berdiskusi dengannya. Mereka kemudian berlari secepat mungkin ke kelas. Sebelum masuk kelas, mereka mengintip dari balik jendela. Oow! Rupanya saat itu Imai-_sensei _yang tengah mengajar! Wali kelas mereka yang terkenal sangat _killer_.

Dengan ragu, mereka kemudian membuka pintu perlahan. Tatapan semua orang kini beralih ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kalian ini terlambat 30 menit! Apa saja sih yang kalian lakukan? Bangun jam berapa sih kalian ini?" bentak Imai-_sensei_ tanpa ampun. Karin dan Kazune hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Go… Gomen… Sensei_…"

"Berdiri di lorong sampai jam istirahat!" perintah Imai-_sensei_. Kazune dan Karin ternganga mendengarnya.

'_Apa? Itu berarti kami harus berdiri di lorong selama 2 jam?_' jerit hati Karin dan Kazune.

"Ba… baik, _Sensei_." Mereka hanya bisa pasrah dengan hukuman yang bisa dinilai keterlaluan itu.

.

.

Mereka pun kemudian berdiri di lorong kelas.

"Hm… Dasar apes! Gara-gara kau, aku sampai dihukum berdiri di lorong, selama 2 jam lagi? Rekor hukuman terparah yang pernah aku dapatkan. Padahal saat SD dulu aku sama sekali belum pernah dapat hukuman dari guru," keluh Kazune.

"Hiks… Hiks… Maaf ya… Padahal kau sudah menolongku kemarin. Tapi, aku malah membuatmu harus menerima hukuman," Karin menangis. Kini ia merasa sangat tidak berguna. Bukan hanya merepotkan, ia bahkan sudah membuat orang lain menderita. Dan itu sangat tidak disukainya. Kazune begitu terkejut melihat air mata yang mengalir di kedua bola mata _emerald _Karin. Ia menjadi panik dan merasa tidak enak.

"Sudahlah Karin, jangan menangis! Tadi aku hanya bercanda kok," ujar Kazune sembari menghapus air mata Karin. Karin hanya tertunduk. Ia masih sedikit terisak.

"Ayo, donk! Semangat lagi! Nggak seru, ah kalau kau lesu begini. Mana senyumnya?" Karin lalu menatap ragu ke arah Kazune. Kazune saat ini tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Dengan sedikit malu, dibalasnya senyuman Kazune itu.

"Nah, gitu donk!" Kazune kemudian mengusap-usap kepala Karin, membuat rambut gadis itu sedikit berantakan. Karin menunduk malu. Ada sebersit rona merah muda di wajahnya.

.

.

Sepulang sekolahnya, seperti biasa, Karin, Kazune dan Himeka berjalan bersamaan menuju pagar gerbang sekolah.

"Karin, benar kau tak akan pulang bersama kami?" tanya Himeka meyakinkan. Ia sangat ingin bisa pulang bersama dengan orang yang sudah dianggapnya sahabat itu.

"Ya, aku pulang sendiri saja," tolak Karin.

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu seperti kemarin?" tanya Kazune. Ia sedikit khawatir, apalagi Karin memang belum sembuh sepenuhnya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku kan perempuan yang kuat," ujar Karin. Kazune hanya tersenyum masam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kazune-chan!" Himeka kemudian menarik lengan Kazune untuk meninggalkan sekolah.

"Ah... Ta-tapi..." Kazune hendak memberontak, namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah ya!" Kata Karin. Ia kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada mereka berdua.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah, Karin terus menerus menunduk. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jalan. Pikirannya terbang entah ke mana. Sesekali ia menghela nafasnya. Tanpa sadar, ia pun menabrak seorang pemuda berambut hitam, juga mengenakan kaca mata berwarna hitam.

"Kya! Aduh! Maafkan aku!" kata Karin.

"Hei! Kuga, Tunggu! Kau masih harus ada pemotretan lagi! Tunggu!" teriak salah satu orang yang berlari mengejar pemuda itu. Pemuda itu gelisah menatap orang tersebut.

"Aduh, gawat! Ayo ikut aku!" Pemuda itu kemudian menarik lengan Karin dan membawanya ke tempat tersembunyi.

.

.

"Fiuh! Mereka tak kan menemukanku d sini," ujar pemuda itu sembari bernafas lega. "Eh, iya. Maaf aku telah membawamu ke sini," lanjutnya.

"Tak apa. Maaf tadi aku telah menubrukmu," ujar Karin.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Auw!"

"Eh? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Karin khawatir.

"Sepertinya kakiku terkilir," jawabnya.

"Biar ku lihat. Sebaiknya kakimu diperban dulu. Kita ke rumahku saja. Dekat dari sini kok. Aku bantu kau berjalan,"

Karin lalu membopong pemuda itu sampai ke rumahnya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, _afwan pisan_ vea telat _update_. Maklum, tugas Pak Kendi, bikin _lieur_. Gini salah. Gitu salah. Huh! _Kudu _banyak _istighfar_. Hah, lupakan curcol ga jelas itu. Jujur ya, semenjak kelas 2, vea bener-bener sibuk. Tugas, rohis, latihan, nasyid, organisasi, _event, whua... lieur _lah pokoknya. Vea jadi ngga terlalu punya waktu buat bikin _fanfic _lagi. Hiksu... Sedih...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sacrificiun Amoris Anemone<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**_Sacrificium Amoris Anemone © _Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated : T<strong>

**Crime-Romance-Hurt/Comfort-Friendship-Angst**

**Warning : GaJe! Typo! OC! Alur berantakan! Kurang pendeskripsian! De eL eL**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Setelah sampai di kediaman Hanazono, Karin kemudian melilitkan perban pada pemuda berambut hitam yang terluka itu.

"Bagaimana sekarang keadaanmu?" tanya Karin sembari menyodorkan teh hangat pada pemuda itu.

"Sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih, ya. Oh iya, siapa namamu?"

"Aku Hanazono Karin. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku Kuga Jin."

"Eh? Kuga Jin? Artis yang terkenal itu?"

"Iya, apakah Dewi mengenalku?" tanya Jin dengan begitu antusias. Matanya berbinar-binar menyorotkan kebahagiaan.

"Dewi? Kenapa memanggilku seperti itu?" tanya Karin heran.

"Setiap aku tidur, aku selalu memimpikanmu. Selama ini, aku terus mencarimu, kau selalu mendukungku dan menemaniku juga membantuku walau hanya lewat mimpi. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau adalah Dewi yang ditakdirkan untukku," ujar Jin. Ia kemudian memberi sebuah kecupan manis pada punggung tangan Karin. Wajah Karin langsung memerah. Jin hanya tersenyum.

"Dewi, kau sekolah di mana?"

"Aku sekolah di Seiei Gakuen."

"Waw! Sekolah yang cukup terkenal itu kan. Besok aku mau pindah ke sana, ah."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Tentu agar bisa selalu bersama Dewi."

Karin langsung tersipu malu mendengarnya. Wajahnya kini memerah. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu bel rumahnya.

Ting Tong…

"Tunggu sebentar…"

Karin lalu berlari hendak membukakan pintu.

"Ah, Kazune? Ada apa kau sore-sore begini datang ke sini?" tanya Karin.

"Ini. Tadi Kazusa dan Himeka memasak nasi kare. Aku menyuruh mereka untuk membuatkanmu juga."

"Eh? Terima kasih. Kalau begitu masuk dulu, yuk! Aku baru membuat teh."

"Ah, i… iya."

Dengan agak segan, Kazune pun memasuki rumah Karin. Dia kaget mendapati Jin yang sedang duduk menikmati teh di ruang tamu.

"Kazune duduk dulu ya, aku mau menaruh ini dulu."

"Ah, iya."

Karin lalu memasuki dapur rumahnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Jin sinis. Tatapan matanya cukup tajam-ia arahkan ke arah Kazune.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau sendiri siapa?"

"Hah? Nggak tahu siapa aku? Kau nggak gaul dech. Aku ini Kuga Jin. Artis muda yang paling terkenal tahu!"

Kazune lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tak tahu tuh!"

"Dasar kuno!"

"Apa katamu?"

Karin yang baru memasuki ruang tamu langsung melerai mereka berdua.

"Sudah… Sudah… Berhenti… Jangan bertengkar!" seru Karin.

"Dewi, dia ini siapa sih?" tanya Jin.

"Dia teman sekelasku, namanya Kujo Kazune. Apa tadi kalian belum berkenalan?"

"Aku sudah sebutkan namaku tapi dia tidak mau menyebutkan namanya," ujar Jin dengan maksud mengadukan tingkah Kazune.

"Untuk apa aku sebutkan namaku pada orang yang sombong kayak kamu!" elak Kazune.

"Memangnya kau sendiri tidak sombong apa?" tanya Jin kesal.

"CUKUP! Kare yang dibawakan Kazune tadi sudah ku hangatkan. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama di rumahku?" tanya Karin.

"Baiklah," kata Kazune mengiyakan.

_'Tak kan ku biarkan artis itu makan malam berdua dengan Karin,'_ seru Kazune dalam hati.

"Aku juga," kata Jin.

_'Walau sebenarnya tak sudi kalau aku pun harus makan dengan cowok cantik itu, tapi asalkan bisa bersama Dewi, tak apalah,'_ pikir Jin.

Mereka lalu makan dengan lahap. Tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi _ringtone handphone _Kazune. Kazune lalu menjawab panggilan handphonenya itu.

"Halo?"

"Kazune, ini aku Himeka."

"Ada apa, Himeka?"

"Sudah malam, apa kau akan menginap di rumah Karin lagi?" tanya Himeka dengan nada sedih.

"Tidak kok. Hari ini aku pulang."

"Kalau begitu, cepat pulang ya!"

"Ya. Aku akan pulang sekarang juga."

Kazune lalu mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Himeka.

"Pulanglah, Himeka tadi mencemaskanmu kan?" ujar Karin tiba-tiba. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ma… Maaf Karin." Kazune kini merasa tidak enak pada gadis bermata _emerald _tersebut.

"Tidak apa kok."

"Aku pulang dulu ya…" pamit Kazune pada akhirnya.

_'Hahahaha… pergi sana dasar pengganggu!'_ seru Jin senang dalam hati._ 'Eh, tapi, ini kan sudah jam 7 malam, kalau aku tak segera pulang, pekerjaan rumahku tak kan bisa selesai sekarang,' _pikir Jin kemudian.

"Ah, dewi, aku juga mau pulang sekarang ya! Ada yang masih harus ku kerjakan. Terima kasih ya untuk yang tadi," pamit Jin kemudian.

"Oh iya, sama-sama, Jin."

"Kapan-kapan aku boleh main ke sini lagi kan?"

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, sampai jumpa lagi, Dewi."

"Ya."

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah…

"_Ohayou_, Himeka," sapa Karin. Himeka langsung menghadap wajahnya ke arah Karin. Ia lantas tersenyum begitu manis.

"_Ohayou_ Karin-chan."

"Terima kasih ya untuk kare yang kemarin. Rasanya enak banget lho!"

"Sama-sama. Aku senang kau menyukainya."

"Huh! Cewek berisik banget deh!" seru Kazune kesal.

"Uukh! Kau ini ya!"

Bel masuk pun terdengar, semua kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"_Ohayou mina-san_…"

"_Ohayou sensei_…"

"Kita kedatangan murid baru hari ini."

_'Apa Jin ya? Dia benar-benar serius tentang perkataannya kemarin?'_ tanya Karin dalam hati.

Lalu masuklah 2 orang anak laki-laki. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Jin. Kelas pun menjadi sangat ribut. Mereka senang 2 cowok keren bisa menjadi anggota kelas mereka.

"_Watashi wa namae Kuga Jin desu, hajimemashite_…"

"_And My name is Nishikiori Michiru, I hope we can to be a good friend. Nice to meet you, all._"

"Kya!"

Hampir semua anak perempuan di kelas itu menjerit histeris.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah…

"Dewii… Kita pulang bersama yuk!" ajak Jin pada Karin. Karin terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Hm… Boleh…"

"Sekalian hari ini aku mau ngajak Dewi makan siang bareng, kebetulan aku senggang hari ini."

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tenanglah, ini ucapan terima kasih untuk yang kemarin."

"Terima kasih ya, Jin."

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Karin dan Jin lalu menaiki mobil pribadi milik Jin. Mereka lalu pergi menuju restaurant yang cukup terkenal.

.

.

Di sana mereka bertemu dengan Himeka dan Kazune. Jin lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Hai cowok cantik, kau pun makan siang di sini dengan pacarmu ya?" goda Jin.

"Mau apa kau ke sini, Kuga?" tanya Kazune kesal.

"Tentu saja aku mau makan siang bersama Dewiku," jawab Jin sembari tersenyumpenuh kemenangan.

"Jin, kita makan di sana saja ya!" pinta Karin sembari menunjuk meja yang paling jauh dari tempat Kazune.

"Ah, baiklah kalau itu maumu, Dewi. Ayo kita ke sana!"

Mereka pun lalu duduk di meja yang berada paling pojok. Karin hanya terdiam, bahkan sampai pesanannya diantarkan, Karin hanya terbengong sendiri.

"Dewi, kau kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka makan di sini?" tanya Jin cemas.

"Akh, tidak kok. Aku senang," jawab Karin sembari tersenyum seadanya.

"Apa makanannya tidak enak?"

"Tidak enak sekali kok."

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Karin…

"Aku sangat menikmati hari ini, makanannya lezat sekali, terima kasih telah mengajakku…" ujar Karin pada Jin. Dia lalu memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah gontai.

_'Dewi…'_

Karin lalu berlari ke kamar. Ia merasa sangat kesal juga sedih melihat Kazune makan bersama Himeka. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

_'Kenapa? Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan? Kenapa air mataku tak berhenti mengalir? Kenapa? Kenapa?' _tanya Karin dalam hati. Karena kelelahan menangis, Karin pun akhirnya ketiduran.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n : **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, _afwan _vea telat _update again_.. Sebenarnya, entah kenapa, vea merasa selalu ada masalah dengan fic ini, tiap vea selesai _edit _fic ini, tiba-tiba saja koneksinya selalu hilang dan akhirnya tidak ter_save_. Berkali-kali selalu seperti itu, hal ini lah yang membuat vea males _update_.. Vea juga heran, cuma di fic ini aja kendala seperti ini terjadi. Hah, sudahlah, jadi curcol begini... Btw, vea mau bales yang review dulu ya^^

u/ **Renton **: Yup, betul sekali^^ mksih reviewnya^^

u/ **Shihui **: Insya allah ya, mksih reviewnya^^

u/ **Arya **: Mksih banyak ya^^

u/ **Ayu **: Sebenarnya, plot cerita di awal hanya sebatas perkenalan dan sedikit konflik batin, konflik yang sebenarnya belum dimulai, karena itu alurnya juga di chapter-chapter awal masih belum kelihatan.. btw, terimakasih sudah mau memperhatikannya^^

u/ **Michella **: Thx so much^^ I was trying to update as soon as i can, but, sometimes i was so busy, so, i'm sorry for late update..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sacrificiun Amoris Anemone<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**_Sacrificium Amoris Anemone © _Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated : T<strong>

**Crime-Romance-Hurt/Comfort-Friendship-Angst**

**Warning : GaJe! Typo! OC! Alur berantakan! Kurang pendeskripsian! De eL eL**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Michiru langsung menghampiri Kazune yang tengah menyandar ke mejanya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Kazune," sapa Michiru. Kazune langsung menatap pemuda berambut cokleta di hadapannya.

"Nishikiori…"

"Kali ini apa yang bisa ku lakukan?" tanya Michiru langsung _to the point_. Kelihatannya pembicaraan mereka cukup serius. Hal ini dapat dilihat dari gaya bicara mereka yang tegas, namun juga dengan suara yang pelan tapi jelas.

"Hm… Tolong lindungi Karin," ujar Kazune kemudian. Michiru menatap heran pemuda berbola mata seindah biru safir tersebut.

"Eh? Perempuan manis yang berambut cokelat itu?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

"Iya," jawab Kazune sedikit dingin.

"Bagaimana dengan Himeka? Bukankah dia yang menjadi sasaran utama penculikan?"

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku akan melindunginya. Tapi, kalau aku dekat dengan Karin, mereka bisa curiga. Akan berbahaya kalau dia pun diserang karena mereka tak segan-segan membunuh orang lain. Ku minta kau untuk melindunginya."

"Hm… Baiklah. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini? Apa kau menyukai gadis itu?" tebak Michiru. Wajah Kazune langsung memerah. Michiru langsung tersenyum jahil melihatnya.

"I… Itu… Kau tak perlu tahu…" elak Kazune. Kelihatannya ia berusaha menghindar dari pembicaraan yang sedikit _memojokannya _itu.

"Ahahaha… Tepat sasaran ya… Aku mengerti kalau kau menyukainya… Tentu akan ku lindungi dia untukmu…" seru Michiru sembari menahan tawanya.

"Ya sudah, lakukan tugasmu dengan baik kali ini,"

"Memangnya kapan aku gagal menjalankan misi yang keluarga Kujo berikan padaku?"

"Entahlah. Aku punya firasat buruk kali ini."

"Jangan khawatir! Kita pasti bisa melakukannya. Ngomong-ngomong, 5 menit lagi bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Kenapa gadis itu tak datang juga?" tanya Michiru heran. Ia kemudian celingukan mencari sosok gadis berambut cokelat dan bermata _green emerald_ a.k.a Karin.

"Mungkin telat." jawab Kazune singkat berpura-pura acuh tak acuh.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, semua langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Imai _sensei_ pun masuk. Pelajaran pun dimulai. Namun, sampai jam pelajaran terakhir pun, Karin tak datang juga.

_'Karin kenapa tidak masuk ya?'_ tanya Kazune heran dalam hati. Ia merasa sedikit cemas akan keadaan gadis itu. Bayangan Karin pingsan dulu kini muncul di kepalanya. _'Ku harap Karin akan baik-baik saja,' _gumamnya pelan.

_'Dewi ke mana ya?'_ tanya Jin dalam hati juga. _'Apa jangan-jangan dia sakit? Kemarin wajahnya sangat lesu dan pucat,'_

"Oh iya, hari ini Hanazono-san tidak bisa masuk sekolah karena sakit. _Sensei_ minta ada yang menjenguknya sembari memberikan catatan pelajaran hari ini. Siapa yang mau ke rumah Hanazono-san?" tanya Fumiya _sensei_ di akhir pelajaran.

"Saya, _sensei_," seru Kazune, Jin dan Micchi secara bersamaan sembari mengacungkan tangan mereka.

.

.

"Kuga, bukankah kau ada pemotretan hari ini? Jadi kau tak usah menjenguk Karin segala," ujar Kazune. Mereka bertiga [_Kazune, Jin dan Michiru_], kini tengah dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Karin.

"Maaf saja ya, demi dewiku, aku tak peduli walau harus dipecat dari pekerjaanku sebagai artis. Kau sendiri bukannya sudah punya pacar? Nanti dia cemburu, sebaiknya kau tak usah ikut menjenguk Dewi," elak Jin.

"Sudah… Sudah… Kita kan pergi menjenguk, jangan bertengkar dong!" lerai Michiru.

.

.

Di rumah Karin, tepatnya di kamar…

"Dewi, kau baik-baik saja? Aku sangat khawatir," seru Jin seraya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Karin. Di belakangnya, Kazune dan Michiru menyusul. Karin sebenarnya agak risih dengan perlakuan Jin, apalagi Kazune melihatnya. Namun, Kazune langsung membuang mukanya dan berpura-pura acuh tak acuh.

"Ah, Jin, tenanglah. Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan kok," jawab Karin sembari tersenyum penuh kepalsuan.

"Apa Dewi sudah makan siang?" tanya Jin.

"Belum…"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatkan masakan special untukmu."

"Tidak usah, Jin," tolak Karin halus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa memasak kok. Akan aku buatkan masakan kebanggaanku. Lagipula, aku kan bukan cowok cantik yang bisanya hanya mengantarkan makanan buatan orang lain," seru Jin. Telinga Kazune menjadi panas karena perkataan Jin itu.

"Apa maksudmu itu? Kau menyindirku?" Bentak Kazune. Ia kemudian memberikan tatapan _deathglare _ke arah Jin.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan bahwa orang yang ku sebutkan tadi adalah kau, ya kecuali kalau kau memang merasa seperti itu, pantas kau marah," ledek Jin sembari tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku pun akan membuatkan bubur special untuk Karin. Akan ku buktikan bahwa makanan buatanku jauh lebih enak," seru Kazune.

"Huh, boleh saja. Ayo kita bertanding!"

Mereka berdua langsung bergegas menuju dapur. Karin lalu tertawa melingkah tingkah laku Kazune dan Jin.

"Hihihi… Mereka itu seperti anak kecil ya…"

"Iya benar. Anu… Karin…"

"Ada apa Micchi?"

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu mengenai Kazune dan Himeka."

Deg! Jantung Karin berdegup kencang ketika nama Himeka disebut Micchi.

"Ke… Kenapa dengan mereka?" tanya Karin berpura-pura tenang. Namun, sebenarnya ia sangat cemas menantikan kejelasan dari maksud tersembunyi Michiru.

"Ini demi keselamatanmu, kau jangan dekati mereka berdua."

"Eh, tapi kenapa? Apa mereka berdua itu benar-benar pacaran ya?"

"Sudahlah, kau turuti saja…"

"Ta… Tapi…"

"Jagalah jarak dari mereka. Itu hanya nasihat dariku."

Karin hanya terdiam.

.

.

"Masakannya selesai…!" seru Jin seraya membawa nampan.

"St!" sahut Michiru seraya menempelkan jari tengahnya di depan bibirnya mengisyaratkan agar mereka tidak ribut. Ia kemudian menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Karin yang memejamkan matanya di tempat tidurnya. Rupanya Karin sudah tertidur atau bahkan mungkin saat ini dia sudah hanyut ke alam mimpinya.

"Kalian berdua pulang saja, biar aku yang menungguinya," ujar Michiru. Jin langsung mengangguk patuh.

"Baiklah, lagi pula manajerku sudah menjemput. Nanti sore aku akan kembali ke sini," kata Jin lalu pergi.

"Ganti rencana," sahut Kazune.

"Apa?"

"Untuk hari ini saja, kau temani Himeka, biar aku yang menunggui Karin."

"Cemburu ya?" goda Michiru sembari terkekeh.

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja perintahku!"

"Iya, iya, aku akan menemani Himeka hari ini. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah, ya!" seru Michiru mengalah pada err, kau bisa mengatakan bahwa Kazune sudah seperti _bossnya_. Dia pun lalu bergegas menuju rumah Kazune.

Kazune sendiri lalu pergi menemani Karin. Ia lalu duduk tepat di sebelah tempat tidur Karin. Dia lalu menggenggam erat tangan Karin. Sesekali ia mengusap kepala Karin.

.

.

Setelah 2 jam berlalu, Karin pun akhirnya terbangun.

"Karin, syukurlah. Aku sudah buatkan makanan untukmu, baru saja aku hangatkan. Ini, makanlah!" seru Kazune sembari menyerahkan semangkuk bubur andalannya. Dengan segan, Karin pun menerimanya.

"Pulanglah!" ujar Karin tiba-tiba sembari tertunduk.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu?" tanya Kazune kaget. Ia merasa heran atas perubahan sikap Karin yang sangat drastis itu.

"Aku bilang kau pulang saja!" bentak Karin. Air matanya kini mengalir. Kazune tak tega melihatnya. Dia hendak menghapus air mata itu, namun Karin menepis lengannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" bentak Karin lagi. Kazune menatapnya sejenak. Ia kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku mengerti, kalau kau ingin aku pergi, aku akan pergi. Aku akan meminta Nishikiori untuk menemanimu."

Kazune lalu pergi meninggalkan Karin. Dia lalu menghubungi Micchi. Setelah Kazune pergi, Karin lalu menangis sepuasnya.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Michiru pun akhirnya datang…

"Sore Hanazono…"

"Akh… Micchi…"

"Kau baru menangis ya?" tebak Michiru.

"Kok tahu?"

"Matamu tampak sangat sembab."

"Ehehehe… Ketahuan ya…"

"Ada apa, Hanazono?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok."

"Ceritakan saja padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Apakah Himeka dan Kazune itu berpacaran?" tanya Karin dengan lugu. Michiru lalu tersenyum. Sepertinya ia telah mengerti arah pembicaraannya dengan Karin. Juga hal apa yang menyebabkan Karin menangis.

"Bukan kok."

"Tapi bagi Kazune, Himeka itu orang yang sangat berharga dan juga Himeka kelihatannya sangat mencintai Kazune."

"Hihihi… Kau salah! Tentu saja Himeka itu sangat berharga karena dia anak kesayangan ayahnya Kazune. Ayah Kazune menyuruh Kazune untuk selalu melindungi Himeka."

"Oh, begitu ya. Tapi, melindungi dari siapa?"

"Dari orang jahat yang berusaha untuk menculik dan membunuhnya."

"Eh? Membunuh Himeka?" Mata Karin membulat. Ia sangat tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Michiru.

"Iya."

"Tega sekali. Memangnya siapa?"

"Kirihiko Karasuma."

"Ke… Kenapa dia mau membunuh Himeka?" tanya Karin heran. Himeka adalah anak yang manis, cantik dan juga baik hati. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tega membunuhnya?

"Sebagai balas dendam dari perbuatan Ayah Kazune karena telah menikahi Ibu Kazune yang sangat dia cintai."

"Benar-benar rumit…" ujar Karin.

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu memikirkan itu…"

"Tapi, Himeka…"

"Kazune kan selalu menjaganya, jadi kau tenang saja. Eh, buburnya udah dingin tuh, nanti nggak enak dimakan lho!" ujar Michiru mengingatkan. Karin langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Eh, iya lupa!"

Karin pun dengan segera melahap bubur itu. Michiru hanya tersenyum memperhatikannya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, Hola, every one~! Vea dateng mau _update_~! XD tapi ceritanya pendek... DX Oke, bukan masalah WB tapi _lieur _ngeditnya... Seperti yang kalian ketahui, ini fic lama vea, vea membuatnya waktu masih belum bisa membuat deskripsi jadinya ya, memberatkan pada saat proses pengeditan, so, please bersabarlah nya~! Sekarang saatnya, bales, review XD

**Karigold: **Whua, whua, bahasa spanyol~! Aku biasa membaca reviewmu menggunakan google translate, tapi maaf sekali, aku benar-benar tidak bisa bahasa spanyol. Walau begitu, terima kasih banyak, aku sangat senang dengan dukunganmu selama ini, ku harap kita akan menjadi teman baik, salam manis ya^^. Aku sudah mencoba menterjemahkan balasan review ini lewat google translate, tapi takutnya salah makna. _Hontoni gomenne!_

**Arya: **Terima kasih banyak, maaf kalau _update_nya selalu lama. Vea selalu bermasalah di bagian _pengeditan_.

**Michella: **Sorry for late update. Thx so much, and really sorry, i was so stuck in edit the story DX

**Shihui: **Mksih, maaf banget, sementara music of dream di hiatus dulu, vea bener-bener WB! DX

**Siron: **Mksih banyak^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sacrificiun Amoris Anemone<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**_Sacrificium Amoris Anemone © _Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated : T<strong>

**Crime-Romance-Hurt/Comfort-Friendship-Angst**

**Warning : GaJe! Typo! OC! Alur berantakan! Kurang pendeskripsian! De eL eL**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Karin menantikan kehadiran Kazune. Ia bahkan berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Sesekali ia menatap jam dinding kelas. Sesekali ia menatap ke arah pintu. Ia terlihat sangat gelisah hari itu.

_'Aduh, Kazune belum datang juga ya? Padahal aku ingin minta maaf padanya…'_ seru Karin dalam hati. Ia merasa sangat bersalah akan tingkah lakunya yang bisa dibilang sedikit keterlaluan pada Kazune kemarin.

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Akhirnya Kazune pun datang juga. Ia langsung memasuki kelas dengan sedikit tergesa dan juga nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Sepertinya ia baru saja berlari menuju sekolah. Pemuda berambut pirang itu terlihat memiliki luka memar di bagian pipinya. Luka itu terlihat masih baru. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu tadi. Michiru langsung menghampiri Kazune yang baru saja meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Kazune, kau baik-baik saja? Mana Himeka?" tanya Michiru cemas. Melihat luka memar terlukis di pipi putih Kazune membuat ia merasakan _feeling_ yang sangat tidak enak. Ia yakin terjadi sesuatu di tengah jalan. Dan ia pun tahu bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat _berbahaya_.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Kazusa untuk membawa Himeka pulang, akan sangat berbahaya jika dia sekolah hari ini," jawab Kazune cepat.

"Luka memar di pipimu itu?" tanya Michiru kemudian. Ia yakin bahwa Kazune dipukul seseorang. Ah, tidak, ia bahkan sangat yakin bahwa di tengah perjalanan, Karasuma menyerang Kazune dan Himeka.

"Tadi Kirio menyerangku. Apa boleh buat, ku suruh Kazusa membawa Himeka kembali pulang," ujar Kazune.

"Rupanya mereka mulai main kasar lagi ya!" sahut Michiru.

Di tengah pembicaraan yang sangat serius itu, Karin datang menghampiri mereka. Ia hendak meminta maaf pada Kazune atas kejadian kemarin.

"Ah, anu Kazune-kun, maaf untuk yang kemarin, aku tidak sengaja. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa aku sampai berbuat seperti itu," ujar Karin sembari menunduk di hadapan Kazune. Ia bahkan membungkukkan badannya karena sangat _menyesal_.

"Jangan pernah dekati aku lagi!" bentak Kazune seraya berlalu pergi. Karin memang sudah sering diperlakukan kasar oleh Kazune. Namun, seingatnya, Kazune tak pernah bertingkah sekasar ini. Hal ini membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Ya, sangat bersalah.

"Kazune…" panggil Karin lembut bahkan mungkin tak terdengar oleh siapapun.

"_Good Morning,_ Hanazono-san," sapa Michiru seraya memeluk Karin dari belakang. Hal ini sontak membuat Karin sangat kaget. Dengan segera ia lantas melepaskan diri dari pelukan Michiru.

"Uwa… Mi… Micchi… Ah, Micchi, maaf aku telah mengganggu pembicaraan kalian.." ujar Karin kemudian begitu ia tersadar bahwa tadi ia tengah menghampiri mereka ketika mereka sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," sahut Michiru. Ia kemudian memamerkan senyum penuh pesonanya pada Karin.

"Apa Kazune membenciku ya?" tanya Karin sedih.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu…" jawab Michiru.

"Tapi, sekarang dia malah menjauhiku," potong Karin.

"Karin, Kazune sama sekali tidak membencimu, justru malah sebaliknya hanya saja-" Karin lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Michiru.

"Tapi, kenapa dia-"

"Ada suatu hal yang tidak boleh kau ketahui…" sahut Michiru kemudian seraya memotong perkataan Karin.

"Ah… Ng…" Karin tertunduk.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, semua kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, _sensei _pun memasuki kelas dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

.

.

Saat istirahat, Kazune dan Micchi pergi ke belakang gedung olah raga. Kelihatannya mereka akan membicarakan sesuatu yang serius sampai-sampai pergi ke tempat yang sepi. Karena penasaran, Karin pun akhirnya membuntutinya. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka. Ia tahu bahwa menguping pembicaraan orang lain bukanlah hal yang baik. Namun, entah kenapa, ia rasa, ia harus tahu pembicaraan di antara mereka. Ia harus tahu apa yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh mereka.

"Kazune, selanjutnya bagaimana?" tanya Michiru _to the point_. Ia sangat tahu situasi. Ia sudah mengerti bahwa ini bukanlah saatnya untuk berbasa-basi karena situasi antara keluarga Kujo dan Karasuma kini sudah mulai memanas.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka memakai cara kekerasan, kita pun harus selalu siap sedia," jawab Kazune singkat namun jelas. Karin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Meski ia sudah di jelaskan garis besar masalahnya dari Michiru, ia tetap merasa bahwa itu adalah suatu hal yang sedikit _konyol_ untuk masalah yang sampai menimbulkan kekerasan seperti ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Himeka?"

"Kita perketat saja pengawasannya. Aku akan menyuruh Kazusa untuk selalu membuntutinya. Dan sebisa mungkin jangan biarkan dia keluar dari rumah selangkah pun,"

"Apa tidak memberatkannya? Kau tahu, Himeka bisa saja merasa terkekang dengan semua ini,"

"Hm… Mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada dia diculik atau dibunuh, apalagi ini pesan terakhir dari _otou-san,_" sahut Kazune. Rupanya, ia begitu berbakti pada ayahnya.

"Hm… Profesor Kujo ya?"

"Ya. Sebisa mungkin kita hindari perkelahian dengan mereka,"

"Hm… Baiklah… Ah, tapi, Kazune..."

"Ada apa, Nishikiori?"

"Apa tak masalah? Kelihatannya Hanazono-san menguping pembicaraan kita," ujar Michiru. Sebenarnya dari awal, ia sudah tahu bahwa Karin membuntuti mereka. Namun, ia membiarkannya karena ia rasa, Karin harus mengetahui pembicaraan mereka ini.

"Apa?" Kazune sangat kaget mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Karin sedari tadi. Sementara itu, Karin langsung tersentak mendengar perkataan Michiru. Ia langsung ketakutan sampai-sampai tubuhnya bergetar. _'Habislah sudah riwayatku,'_ gumam Karin dalam hati. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan begitu tegang.

"Keluar saja, tidak perlu sembunyi segala," ujar Michiru. Namun, Karin sudah terlanjur takut. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari tempat persembunyiannya. Namun, naas, di belakangnya sudah terdapat Kazune yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia langsung meluapkan amarahnya.

"Kenapa kau menguping pembicaraan kami? KARIN!" bentak Kazune dengan sangat keras.

"Huwa… Ma… Maaf, tadinya aku mau berbicara dengan Kazune tapi… tapi…" Karin terlihat hendak menangis. Kazune hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Ya sudahlah, sekarang kau sudah mengerti, jangan dekati aku, Nishikiori apalagi Himeka. Kau bisa berada dalam bahaya," ujar Kazune. Karin lantas kesal mendengarnya. Ia merasa telah diremehkan oleh pemuda _sok perfect _itu. Ia merasa harga dirinya telah diinjak-injak.

"Dengar ya cowok! Terserah aku mau berteman dengan siapa, mau berbahaya kek mau tidak, itu kan bukan urusanmu. Tak boleh ada seorangpun yang melarangku untuk berteman dengan orang lain!" bentak Karin tak kalah keras dari Kazune. Michiru hanya bisa melongo melihat pertengkaran Karin dan Kazune. _'Bagaimana bisa Karin merubah karakternya secepat itu?' _tanyanya heran dalam hati.

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau kau berteman dengan kami, nyawamu bisa terancam!" bentak Kazune lagi.

"Tidak masalah, lawan temanku adalah lawanku juga," kata Karin tenang.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan seenaknya! Kau ini sedang dalam bahaya tahu! Apa kau tidak mengerti juga?" keluh Kazune.

"Pokoknya, aku pun akan ikut melindungi Himeka. Kau tak perlu khawatir, begini-begini aku sudah sabuk hitam Karate," seru Karin membanggakan dirinya.

"APA?" Kazune dan Michiru langsung tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

"Tak perlu sekaget itu kali. Jadi sudah diputuskan ya, aku pun ikut melindungi Himeka dengan kalian," seru Karin dengan penuh semangat.

"Huh! Apa boleh buat, asal jangan merepotkan saja," ujar Kazune mengalah.

"Wa… Hore!" Karin sontak melonjak kegirangan. Sementara Michiru hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Karin.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Karin pulang bersama ditemani Kazune dan Micchi. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kediaman Kazune dulu untuk membicarakan strategi selanjutnya di sana. Sepanjang perjalanan pun Karin tak henti-hentinya mengoceh masalah ini.

"Eh, kenapa kita tidak melapor polisi saja?" usul Karin. Ia rasa melapor ke polisi bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"_Otou-san_ menyuruhku untuk tidak melapor polisi," jawab Kazune dengan dingin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Karin heran.

"Dia tak ingin membesar-besarkan masalah,"

"Oh…" Karin akhirnya memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya sampai mereka akhirnya tiba di rumah Kazune. Meskipun sebenarnya, ia sangat heran akan alasan yang bisa dibilang _tidak masuk akal_.

.

.

"Aku pulang," seru Kazune setibanya ia di rumah.

"Selamat datang~! Wah, ada Karin dan juga Michiru," sambut Himeka senang. Mereka lantas memasuki rumah Kazune tersebut.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, pertama-tama, _hountou ni gomenne _baru bisa _apudeto_! Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa, hari ini saya umumkan, **ada kemungkinan vea update 1 minggu u/ 1 fanfic**. Maaf banget, dengan terpaksa, tugas semakin ke sini semakin banyak, ujian makin sulit dan ekstrakulikuler makin terpuruk. Mau ngga mau vea harus kerja extra di sana. Mohon pengertiannya.

Kedua, terima kasih untuk semua _rewards _yang kalian beri pada vea lewat _silent reader, review, alert, _terutama _favorites_. Ah, makasih banget, semua itu sangat vea hargai, semua bentuk _rewards _dari kalian itu selalu menyemangati vea.. _Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu_^^

Ketiga, sesi bales review^^

**Ayu : **Mksih banget udh memperhatikan sampai detail, udh vea perbaiki^^

**narniani : **Udh d lanjut, moga tambah penasaran, hehe^^v

**Shihui : **Ah, mksih banyak, sampai bela-belain seperti itu untuk baca fanfic vea, _arigatou _T_T #terharu#

**LikeFaillingStar : **Ah, NN, akhirnya punya akun FFn juga, selamat datang d FFn^^

**Margaret'z : **Ah, mksih^^ Ini udh _update_^^

**Siron : **Mksih, maaf lahir batin juga^^

Eh, iya kelupaan, maaf kalau telat ngucapin ya, u/ semua _readers_, vea mau ngucapin **Maaf jika selama ini ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan di hati kalian ya**^^ **Makasih udah setia membaca fanfic vea, mudah-mudahan terus setia ya, hehe**^.~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sacrificiun Amoris Anemone<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**_Sacrificium Amoris Anemone © _Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated : T<strong>

**Crime-Romance-Hurt/Comfort-Friendship-Angst**

**Warning : GaJe! Typo! OC! Alur berantakan! Kurang pendeskripsian! De eL eL**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Setelah sekian lama berbincang membicarakan strategi selanjutnya, tak terasa mentari kini hendak kembali ke peraduannya. Langit biru cerah kini telah tergantikan dengan lembayung senja yang indah. Burung-burung camar terbang, saling bersahutan menuju ke sarangnya.

"Ah, gawat sudah sore, aku harus pulang sekarang," kata Karin pamit. Diliriknya jam yang tertempel di dinding. Jarum panjangnya berada di angka 3 dan jarum pendeknya berada di angka 5. Berarti sudah pukul 17.15.

"Biar ku antar," tawar Kazune kemudian.

"Tidak usah…" tolak Karin. Ia merasa tak enak pada Kazune dan Himeka.

"Sudahlah, kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu kan gawat," kata Kazune memaksa. Karin pun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan sembari berkata,"Hm… Terima kasih…"

.

.

Karin dan Kazune kemudian berjalan beriringan. Suasana di antara mereka terasa kaku. Keheningan menyelimuti. Belum lagi Karin yang seakan-akan menjaga jarak dari pemuda itu. Angin kemudian berhembus pelan, menggelitik tubuh mulus Karin yang hanya memakai seragam sekolah.

"Ha… Hachtchi…"

Pluk! Karin kemudian meraba kepalanya. Sebuah mantel hitam kini bertengger manis di atas kepalanya. Dia kemudian mengambil mantel itu dan lantas menoleh ke arah Kazune. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. Belum pernah rasanya Karin melihat tatapan selembut itu.

"Pakailah, kau bisa kena flu," ujar Kazune kemudian. Dia masih berekspresi dingin.

"Ng… Tapi…" Karin berusaha menolak. Tapi, bukan Kazune namanya kalau tidak keras kepala.

"Sudah sana, pakai saja," paksa Kazune. Karin dengan ragu mengangguk pelan. Ia kemudian memakai mantel tersebut.

"Eng, terima kasih…" ujarnya kemudian. _'Hangat,' _gumamnya pelan.

"Jangan sungkan!" sahut Kazune dingin.

Suasana kembali hening. Mereka saling membisu. Hanya desiran angin, gugurnya daun dan koakan camar yang terdengar. Karin mengeratkan mantel Kazune. Ada kenyamanan tersendiri saat ia memakainya. Tiba-tiba, di tengah keheningan itu, muncul seorang pria berambut hitam. Badannya tegap, usianya mungkin sudah 40 tahunan. Ia menggunakan pakaian dan jubah serba hitam. Sungguh sangat mencurigakan.

"Fufufu! Akhirnya ku temukan juga kau, Kujo. Mana Himeka?" tanya laki-laki itu. Mata Kazune membulat melihatnya. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan musuh utamanya di tempat itu. Apalagi, ada Karin di sisinya. Ini jelas sangat membahayakan gadis berambut cokelat tersebut.

"Ki… Kirihiko… Karasuma…" seru Kazune _shock_.

"Aku bertanya padamu, dimana Himeka?" bentak Kirihiko. Kazune langsung mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya menyorot tajam ke arah pria tersebut.

"Aku tak kan pernah membiarkanmu menyentuh Himeka. Karin, cepat lari dari sini, perintahkan Nishikiori untuk pergi membawa Himeka," perintah Kazune sedikit membentak. Karin terlihat ingin menolaknya.

"Tapi, kau.."

"Sudah cepat sana pergi!" bentak Kazune keras. Sorot matanya ikut tajam menatap _green emerald eyes_ milik Karin. Karin lantas mengangguk. Ia kemudian berlari ke kediaman Kujo untuk meminta bantuan. Pria yang dipanggil Kirihiko oleh Kazune itu kelihatan hendak menyusul. Namun, Kazune dengan sigap langsung menghadangnya.

"Lawanmu adalah aku," seru Kazune kemudian. Kirihiko mendecak kesal.

"Kau mengganggu saja, Kujo. Walaupun kau masih kecil, tapi apa boleh buat, aku harus melawanmu," keluh Kirihiko.

"Huh! Jangan remehkan aku, Karasuma. Bagaimana pun juga, aku ini ahli bela diri tingkat tinggi," Kazune kemudian memasang kuda-kuda.

"Sayangnya, aku tak peduli,"

Dan pertarunganpun tak dapat dihindari lagi.

.

.

"Micchi… Micchi… Gawat… Kazune dalam bahaya!" seru Karin dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Michiru khawatir sekaligus heran.

"Tadi ada pria berpakaian serba hitam menyerangnya! Kalau tak salah, Kazune bilang namanya Kirihiko Karasuma! Kazune menyuruhmu untuk membawa Himeka pergi," terang Karin.

"Baiklah. Himeka, Kazusa, kita pergi ke tempat tersembunyi. Hanazono, kau juga," seru Michiru. Kazusa dengan sigap menarik lengan Himeka dan membawanya ke tempat perlindungan rahasia keluarga Kujo.

"Eh, tapi, bagaimana dengan Kazune?" tanya Karin. Ia cemas meninggalkan Kazune yang harus bertarung sendirian di sana.

"Kau jangan khawatir, Kazune jauh lebih kuat dari yang kau kira," sahut Michiru.

"Emh…"

"Ayo cepat ikuti aku!" lanjutnya kemudian. Semua lalu pergi mengikuti Michiru namun, Karin malah pergi menuju tempat Kazune. Michiru hendak mengejarnya namun, kecepatan berlari Karin rupanya melampaui kecepatannya.

.

.

Betapa terkejutnya Karin mendapati Kazune yang tergeletak tak berdaya di pinggir jalan dengan tubuh yang penuh luka. Karin lalu menghampirinya, dan mencoba membangunkan Kazune.

"Kazune… Kazune… Kau tidak apa-apa? Kazune… Kazune…"

.

.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Karin lalu membawa Kazune ke rumahnya.

"Ah Karin, kau ke mana saja? Kami mencemaskanmu," seru Himeka.

"Himeka gawat, Kazune…"

.

.

_'Kazune, sampai seperti ini hanya untuk melindungi Himeka. Aku… Akupun akan melindungi mereka berdua,'_ tekad Karin dalam hati. Ditatapnya tubuh Kazune yang sudah Himeka obati. Pemuda itu masih terlelap tidur. Nyenyak dalam buaian mimpi-mimpinya.

"Karin…" panggil Himeka menyadarkan gadis berambut cokelat itu dari lamunannya.

"Eh, iya, ada apa Himeka?"

"Maaf ya, kau jadi terlibat dalam urusan ini," Gadis berambut _indigo _itu kini menunduk. Ia berusaha menahan air mata yang telah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Ti… Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagi pula, kau kan temanku, Himeka," sahut Karin.

"Kazune… Michiru… Kazusa… Juga Karin… Aku telah melibatkan kalian semua dalam bahaya, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada kalian semua… Aku… Aku…" Rambut hitam panjang Himeka kini menutupi wajahnya. Air matanya mengalir.

"Himeka…"

"Aku… Aku ini hanya membuat susah orang lain saja… Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku tidak ada…" sahut Himeka kemudian. Diusapnya air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Himeka, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Kau adalah teman kami. Kau tentu sangat berharga untuk kami. Kami semua akan melindungimu," seru Karin sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Himeka.

"Ka… Karin… Terima kasih dan Maaf…" ujar Himeka kemudian. Karin tersenyum lembut.

_'Himeka...' _batinnya.

"Akh… A… Aku…"

"Kazune, syukurlah kau sudah sadar…" seru Himeka. Pemuda itu kemudian berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Himeka… Karin…"

.

.

"Karin… Karin…"

_'Suara anak itu lagi…'_ pikir Karin. Ia menatap sekeliling. Keadaannya sama dengan mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya.

"Aku akan mengajakmu pergi tepat sehari sebelum kau berulang tahun," serunya dengan nada ceria.

"Tunggu dulu, kau ini sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Aku adalah orang yang akan selalu melindungi dirimu walau harus ku korbankan nyawaku," seru anak itu.

Karin lalu terbangun.

_'Siapa sebenarnya anak itu? Rasanya aku mengenal anak itu. Dia seperti selalu ada di dekatku. Dan… Dan… Aku selalu merasa hangat dan nyaman saat bersamanya… Siapa dia?'_ gumam Karin dalam hati.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum [_Peace be to you_], alhamdulillah [_Thanks to Allah_], akhirnya vea _update _juga. Akhir-akhir ini _sense _menulis vea berkurang, vea jadi ngga ada _mood _untuk menulis. Hh, para _Kazune, Michiru dan Jin _dalam kehidapnku kini menjauh, mereka bilang mereka akan pergi T_T, ah, sahabatku, kalian begitu berarti untukku, kenapa kalian menjauh? #jedot-jedotin kepala ke tembok#

Oke, maaf saya tidak bisa bersikap profesional dengan terus menulis tanpa terpengaruh oleh apa yang terjadi pada saya, maklum, saya masih amatir tingkat atas! Sebelumnya, vea mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah jadi _silent readers, reviewers, alert _terutama _favorites_. Ah, semua itu menyemangati vea :D

Lalu, sekarang saatnya bales _reviews_^^

**Ayu : **Hehe, kalau kalian ngga penasaran, bagaimana mungkin kalian akan membaca ceritaku yang selanjutnya^^ Sebisa mungkin vea ingin kalian semua penasaran, xixixi

**Shihui : **Wah, terima kasih ya^^

**karigold : **_Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu _T_T, aku sudah melihatnya diprofilmu, aku sangat terharu, andaikan suatu hari nanti kita dapat bertemu..

**Siron : **Eh, hehe.. _Senandung Cinta_? Oke, vea masih menyicil untuk itu, 2 chapter terakhir udah jadi, tinggal buat chapter penyambung.. hehe^^

**LikeFallingStar : **Ah, terima kasih, permintaannya sudah terpenuhi^^

**Dio : **Ah, kelamaan ya? Hehe, vea usahakan ASAP deh! [_as soon as posibble_]

**Suzuka : **Ini, udah dilanjut^^ Makasih ya

**Bella : **Makasih, udah di lanjut^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sacrificiun Amoris Anemone<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**_Sacrificium Amoris Anemone © _Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated : T<strong>

**Crime-Romance-Hurt/Comfort-Friendship-Angst**

**Warning : GaJe! Typo! OC! Alur berantakan! Kurang pendeskripsian! De eL eL**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy~!<strong>

.

.**  
><strong>

"Kazune, apa tak apa-apa kau pergi ke sekolah sekarang? Lukamu kan belum sembuh total," ujar Karin. Ia begitu mengkhawatirkan kondisi pemuda itu. Beberapa perban dan plester tertempel di tubuhnya. Namun, semua itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

"Tenang saja. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Kalau cuma luka segini sih, sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padaku. Ini hanya luka kecil," serunya meremehkan.

"Ah, tapi kan kau…"

"Eh, iya Karin. Besok kau senggang tidak?" tanya Kazune cepat sembari memotong perkataan gadis tersebut.

"Iya. Kenapa gitu?" Karin balas bertanya.

"Baguslah. Temani aku pergi mau ya?" pinta Kazune kemudian. Karin lantas memiringkan kepalanya. Heran. Tumben sekali Kazune mengajaknya pergi.

"Pergi ke mana?" tanya Karin kemudian.

"Gimana besok aja," sahut Kazune.

"Hm… Baiklah, mau jam berapa?"

"Temui aku di taman kota tepat jam 8 pagi ya,"

"Emh… Baiklah…"

.

.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba. Jam yang selalu dinantikan oleh hampir seluruh siswa. Melepas penat setelah hampir setengah hari menyimak pelajaran atau bahkan sekedar menahan kantuk mendengar guru yang menerangkan pelajaran. Seluruh siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang menuju kantin, halaman belakang sekolah, ada pula yang ke atap sekolah. Kantin kini hampir penuh sesak oleh lautan siswa. Seorang artis muda berambut hitam yang notabene nya adalah siswa Seiei langsung menghampiri Karin yang hendak memakan_ sandwitch_ di pojok kantin.

"Dewi~" panggilnya nyaring.

"Eh, Jin. Ada apa?" tanya Karin kemudian. Ia lalu menaruh kembali roti _sandwitch _yang hendak dimakannya. Jin lantas duduk di depan Karin.

"Besok Dewi ulang tahun ya? Pergi makan sama aku yu! Mau ngga?" tawar Jin.

"Lho? Kok Jin bisa tahu kalau besok hari ulang tahunku?"

"Tentu donk! Aku tau semua tentang Dewiku."

"Oh…"

"Dewi, Dewi, besok kita pergi makan yuk! Aku yang traktir kok. Mau ya? Ya? Ya?" Pemuda itu kemudian memasang _puppy eyes jutsu_nya. Sayangnya, itu tidak mempan bagi seorang Karin Hanazono. Padahal, jika _puppy eyes jutsu _itu di arahkan pada gadis lain, 98% kemungkinannya gadis itu langsung terpesona dan memenuhi permintaan artis muda tersebut.

"Emh… Maaf Jin, tapi besok aku sudah ada janji."

"Eh? Janji? Dengan siapa?"

"Kazune."

"APA?"

_'Kenapa aku didahuluinya? Dia memang menyebalkan,'_ keluh Jin dalam hati.

"Mungkin lain waktu kita bisa pergi bersama lagi."

"Ah… Baiklah Dewi…"

Jin lalu pergi dengan langkah gontai, sepertinya dia kecewa karena tidak bisa pergi dengan Karin, padahal dia telah susah payah meluangkan waktunya. Sementara Karin masih bingung dengan mimpinya.

_'Tunggu… Tunggu.. Kalau tidak salah, anak laki-laki itu berkata,"aku akan mengajakmu pergi tepat sehari sebelum kau berulang tahun." Dan lalu, yang mengajakku pergi tadi adalah Kazune dan Jin. Masa iya anak laki-laki itu salah satu dari mereka berdua?'_ tanya Karin dalam hati.

"Ahahaha… Tidak mungkin… Itu tidak mungkin…" ujar Karin sembari tertawa sendiri. Ia lupa bahwa dirinya kini berada di kantin dimana bisa saja ada yang mendengar ocehannya.

"Cewek aneh! Ketawa-ketiwi sendiri!" ledek Kazune yang duduk di meja kantin sebelahnya.

"Uukh! Kazune nyebelin!" keluh Karin sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kejar aku kalau berani…" tantang Kazune. Tanpa mengingat _sandwitch _yang terbengkalai sedari tadi, Karin langsung mengejar Kazune yang sudah terlebih dulu kabur. Mereka kemudian saling berkejaran di lorong kelas.

"Mesranya…" seru Michiru yang sedari tadi memperhatikan. Karin dan Kazune lantas menghentikan _aksi kejar-kejaran _mereka. Semburat merah tipis kini menghiasi wajah mereka berdua.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Karin bergegas menuju tempat ia janjian dengan Kazune.

_'Umh… Apa Kazune akan benar-benar datang ya? Karena penasaran, akhirnya aku malah datang satu jam lebih awal,'_ ujar Karin sembari berlari menuju taman kota. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Kazune yang tengah menunggunya. Pemuda itu tengah berdiri menyandar kepada tugu kota sembari menatap _arloji _yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Bisa dibilang, ia terlihat sangat _keren._

_'Bohong ah! Padahal aku datang 1 jam lebih awal, kenapa Kazune sudah ada di sana?'_ tanya Karin dalam hati. Ia langsung terhenti, terpaku menatap pemuda itu. Kazune lantas menoleh dan ia langsung tersenyum menatap gadis yang dinantinya.

"Ah, Karin. Ke sini," ujarnya kemudian. Ia lalu mengisyaratkan tangannya agar Karin mendekat.

"Ka… Kazune… Kau sudah ada di sini sejak kapan?" tanya Karin. Kazune hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Apa kau sudah lama menungguku di sini?" Tanya Karin lagi. Kazune hanya kembali tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu kau pikirkan. Kita pergi sekarang saja ya," sahutnya kemudian.

"Tapi…"

"Ayo!" Kazune lantas berjalan meninggalkan taman kota. Karin pun lalu berlari menyusulnya.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Karin kemudian.

"Ke mana saja boleh…" jawab Kazune.

"Ukh, itu sih sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan!" keluh Karin sembari memukul pelan lengan pemuda berambut _honey blonde_ tersebut. Pemuda itu hanya tertawa renyah melihat tingkah laku gadis bermata _green emerald _tersebut.

"Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau datangi?" tanya Kazune kemudian.

"Ke mana ya? Sepertinya tidak ada," jawab Karin sembari pura-pura berpikir. Aslinya, ia tidak tahu tempat mana yang bagus untuk dikunjungi.

"Hm… Karena masih pagi, kita pergi nonton dulu yuk!" ajak Kazune.

"Ah… Baiklah…" Mereka berdua lantas pergi ke salah satu bioskop terdekat. Di sana, Kazune lalu menawarkan film yang akan mereka tonton. Akhirnya, Karin memilih untuk menonton film _Harry Potter_, salah satu film favoritnya.

.

.

"Filmnya seru ya?" tanya Kazune berbasa-basi sesaat setelah mereka meninggalkan bioskop.

"Ah… I… Iya…"

"Sudah jam 11 nih. Karin, kita makan siang yuk!" ajak Kazune.

"Bukannya masih kepagian ya?" tanya Karin keheranan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Ayo! Aku yang traktir kok."

"Emh… Baiklah…"

Mereka lantas pergi menuju salah satu rumah makan terdekat.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum [_Peace be to you_], akhirnya, vea bisa _update _lagi. Mulai _chapter _ini akan masuk ke dalam _klimaks_ ceritanya. Itu berarti, sebentar lagi kemungkinan besar cerita ini akan berakhir.. Wa, _banzai.._! Hehe

**Shihui : **Yup, ini baru vea _update_. Jarak waktunya 7-8 hari, termasuk cepat ngga ya?^^a

**Killres : **Yup, 100, betul sekali^^

**Ayu : **Hehe, maaf, maaf, bukankah dalam anime/manga lainnya pun biasanya di saat-saat seru itu bersambung ya?^^a

**Michella : **Sure, Sacrificium Amoris is mean Sacrifice Love alias Pengorbanan Cinta. And Anemone...? Haha, that's secret, just I and Kazune know what's that word mean^^ #sorry if my english bad ==a#

**Siron :** Hehe, ngga apa-apa kan Jin? Kan kau masih ada Kazusa ataupun Himeka, pilih salah satu aja ya di antara mereka berdua #Geplak malah OOT#

**Hanazono : **Thx^^

**Lily : **Masih _continued_ kok, permintaannya udah dikabulkan, udah vea lanjutkan nih^^

Wah, ngga nyangka, banyak juga yang reviews. Makasih ya buat semuanya yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, review, alert terutama favorite. Semua itu memberikan dukungan tersendiri untuk vea.. :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sacrificiun Amoris Anemone<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**_Sacrificium Amoris Anemone © _Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated : T<strong>

**Crime-Romance-Hurt/Comfort-Friendship-Angst**

**Warning : GaJe! Typo! OC! Alur berantakan! Kurang pendeskripsian! De eL eL**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy~!<strong>

.

.**  
><strong>

Karin dan Kazune pun kemudian mencari _restaurant_ terdekat. Tak lama. Hanya dalam waktu lima menit, mereka menemukan sebuah rumah makan ala _Eropa_. Karin agak ragu memasukinya karena _restaurant_ tersebut bisa dibilang _cukup mewah_.

"Kazune, kau yakin kita akan makan di sini?" tanya Karin sedikit ragu. Ia kemudian membuka-buka daftar menu. Harga-harga makanan dan minuman yang terpampang di sana memang cukup _waw_ untuk seorang Karin Hanazono. Pemuda itu mengangguk, berusaha meyakinkan gadis dengan mata seindah permata _green emerald _tersebut.

"Ya, tentu. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kazune santai.

"Kau tahu, harganya _sangat mahal_ untukku!" sahut Karin setengah berbisik. Ia mengecilkan volume suaranya pada kata _sangat mahal_.

"Tenanglah, aku yang traktir," ujar Kazune dengan nada ringan. Karin hendak menolaknya. Ia tak ingin lebih merepotkan pemuda itu.

"Ta.. Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, ini kan hari ulang tahunmu, nikmati saja," sahut Kazune enteng. Karin termenung sesaat.

'_Darimana ia tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku?' _tanyanya dalam hati. Seorang pelayan _restaurant_ kemudian menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, kalian berdua pacaran ya?" tanya pelayan restaurant itu dengan ramah. Wajah putih bersih Karin pun kini sedikit memerah karena malu.

"Eh… I… Itu… Ti… Tidak kok… Kami… Tidak…" jawab Karin tergagap.

"Iya, dia kekasihku," ujar Kazune. Karin langsung mengarahkan wajahnya ke wajah Kazune. Pemuda itu terlihat serius mengatakannya.

"Wah… Pasangan yang serasi ya… Cocok sekali, semoga hubungan kalian langgeng ya! Oh iya, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu kemudian.

"Aku mau pesan_ steak_ 2 porsi, lalu _orange juice_nya juga 2," ujar Kazune.

"Tunggu sebentar ya!" Pelayan itu kemudian pergi ke arah dapur.

"Ng, Kazune, perkataanmu yang tadi itu…"

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Kazune.

"Eh, bukan begitu… Eh, maksudku… Ng.. Itu… Ng…"

"Kau mempercayainya?" tanya Kazune lagi.

"Ng… Emh… Ng…" Karin semakin tergagap. Ia gugup. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Kazune kemudian.

"Apa? I… Itu…" Wajah Karin semakin memerah. Bahkan mungkin sudah mengalahkan warna merah kepiting rebus.

"Ahahaha… Lucu deh, wajahmu merah banget," ledek Kazune seraya tertawa ringan. Karin mendengus kesal. Ia merasa telah dipermainkan.

_'Oh… Jadi dia bercanda ya? Dasar Kazune menyebalkan!'_ keluh Karin dalam hati.

"Ukh! Kazune menyebalkan!"

"Ahahahaha…"

"Aku pulang aja nih!" ancam Karin. Gadis itu kemudian bangkit dari kursinya seraya mengambil tas mininya. Kazune pun lantas menggenggam lengan Karin. Berusaha menahan agar gadis itu tidak pergi.

"Aduduh! Maaf… Maaf… Jangan pulang dong! Aku kan ingin seharian ini bersamamu," ujarnya kemudian.

"Eh?"

"Lagipula, aku cukup serius kok," lanjut Kazune dengan suara yang pelan. Karin pun kembali duduk. Mereka lalu makan dengan lahap dan tenang.

.

.

"Karin… Beli es krim buat penutup yuk!" ajak Kazune sesaat setelah mereka meninggalkan _restaurant_.

"Ah… Tapi…"

"Di dekat sini ada kedai es krim yang enak. Kita ke sana ya!" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Karin, pemuda itu dengan seenaknya langsung menarik lengan Karin dan berlari-lari kecil.

"Eh, Kazune, lengannya…"

_'Ha… Hangat… Aku merasakan nyaman. Rasanya… Rasanya seperti saat memimpikan anak laki-laki itu…'_ ujar Karin dalam hati.

.

.

"Karin, es krim mu rasa apa?" tanya Kazune seraya menjilati es krim rasa cokelat kesukaannya.

"Ng… Strawberry…" jawab Karin sedikit gemetar.

"Oh ya?" Slurp! Kazune kemudian menjilat es krim yang berada di tangan Karin seolah ingin memastikan perkataan Karin. Gadis itu sontak terkejut melihat perlakuan Kazune yang berbeda dari biasanya itu.

"Iya, kau benar," ujar Kazune kemudian seraya menjilati kembali es krim cokelatnya. Karin hanya tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini kembali memerah.

_'Uukh! Kazune membuatku berdebar-bedar… Lama-lama aku bisa-bisa…'_

"Karin, kita ke karaoke box ya?" ajak Kazune. Karin hendak menolaknya.

"Tapi…"

"Ayo, masih jam 1 ini!" seru Kazune. Karin pun akhirnya pasrah dan mengalah. Ia kemudian mengikuti gerak langkah kaki pemuda berambut _honey blonde_ tersebut.

.

.

Di Karaoke box, Kazune bernyanyi dengan penuh semangat. Sementara itu, Karin merenungi perkataan Kazune yang tadi.

_'Tadi Kazune bilang dia cukup serius. Maksudnya itu waktu dia bilang kalau aku kekasihnya? Apa dia hanya bercanda? Atau ingin mempermainkanku? Bagaimana dengan Himeka? Apa jangan-jangan…'_ Berbagai pertanyaan muncul silih berganti di dalam hati gadis berambut cokelat tersebut. Ia merasakan apa yang setiap orang katakan,_'galau_'. Aih, aih, lihatlah wajahnya yang sesekali memerah.

"Hoi… Karin, sekarang giliranmu!" seru Kazune. Karin langsung tersadar dari alam pikirannya.

"Eh? Apa? Eh? Iya…"

Karin lalu mulai bernyanyi. Walau dengan agak ragu dan suara yang kurang merdu, dia tetap menyanyikan lirik per lirik dan bait per bait. Tiba-tiba, Kazune lalu menempelkan wajahnya pada wajah Karin dan ikut menyanyi.

"Ah… Ka… Kazune…" Karin sangat kaget dengan tingkah laku Kazune itu. Wajahnya kini semakin memerah. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Dengan sedikit ragu, ditatapnya wajah pemuda tersebut. Kazune hanya tersenyum lembut menatapnya. Sebuah senyuman yang mampu menusuk ke dasar _qalbu_ gadis itu. Terasa sedikit perih namun ada kebahagiaan di sana.

_'Ke… Kenapa? Kenapa Kazune jadi seperti ini? Aku… Aku…'_

_._

_.  
><em>

"Wah, sudah sore ya… Karin, ikut aku yuk!"

"Eh? Mau ke mana lagi?" tanya Karin kaget. Tadinya ia kira mereka akan langsung pulang setelah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di karaoke _box_.

"Ada satu tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi, setelah ke sana, kita akan langsung pulang," pinta Kazune. Karin memiringkan kepalanya. Ia pun kemudian menyetujuinya.

"Hm… Baiklah…"

Kazune kemudian berjalan di depan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke atas bukit. Diikuti oleh Karin di belakangnya. Setibanya di sana, mereka kemudian duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang.

"Lihat ke sana! Matahari terbenam…"

"Wah! Indahnya…"

"Karin… Aku sangat menikmati hari ini, tak kan pernah ku lupakan seumur hidupku," ujar Kazune tiba-tiba.

"Kazune…"

"Pejamkan matamu," pinta Kazune sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Karin.

"Eh? Ng… Kazune, kau mau apa?" tanya Karin curiga. Ia sedikit memundurkan badannya. Jaga-jaga kalau-kalau Kazune melakukan hal yang tak _senonoh_ padanya.

"Sudahlah! Pejamkan saja matamu!"

Karin pun lalu memejamkan matanya. Hatinya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Karena tak tahan lagi, Karin lalu membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Kazune yang tengah memakaikan cincin ke jari manisnya.

"Ka… Kazune…"

"Aku janji akan menikahimu suatu hari nanti."

Wajah Karin bertambah merah.

Tululut.. Tululut…

Ponsel Kazune berbunyi. Rupanya Micchi menelponnya.

"Hallo? Nishikiori? Ada apa?"

"Kazune, gawat Himeka berhasil di culik Profesor Karasuma."

"A… Apa? Ba.. Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kau tidak menjaganya?"

"Maaf tadi aku dan Kazusa sudah berusaha melawannya tapi, kami kalah."

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana sekarang."

Kazune lalu mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Micchi.

"Ada apa, Kazune?" tanya Karin khawatir.

"Ini gawat! Himeka berhasil di culik."

"A… Apa?"

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Karasuma…

"Ahahaha… Akhirnya aku berhasil menangkapmu, Himeka Kujo," seru Kirihiko dengan senang. Himeka tampak duduk terikat di sebuah kursi. Mulutnya di ikat dengan sapu tangan. Sementara itu, kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat menempel dengan kursi. Air mata perlahan mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

_'Kazusa-chan, Micchiru, Kazune-chan, Karin-chan! Tolong Aku!'_ jerit Himeka dalam hati.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, alhamdulillah vea bisa update lagi, maaf lama, vea sibuk dan sedang sakit kemarin-kemarin. Dan maaf juga kalau chapter kali ini kependekan, hanya 808 kata, maaf, sedang males ngedit #geplak, penulis kayak gini mah ke laut aja# ^^v

**Ayu**_: _Yup, ini udah dilanjutin, moga tambah penasaran nyehe X3~

_**Siron**_ : Mungkin saja, hehe, Himeka? Kita lihat saja di chapter ini ya^^

_**Shihui **_: Terima kasih *peluk-peluk Shihui* Maaf telah menunggu lama, 26 hari ya? :-/

_**LikeFallingStar**_ : Yup, dia diculik Karasuma, kasihan sekali ya :(

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sacrificiun Amoris Anemone<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**_Sacrificium Amoris Anemone © _Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated : T<strong>

**Crime-Romance-Hurt/Comfort-Friendship-Angst**

**Warning : GaJe! Typo! OC! Alur berantakan! Kurang pendeskripsian! De eL eL**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy~!<strong>

.

.

Kazune kemudian berlari begitu cepat. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Karin. Gadis berambut cokelat itu berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan pemuda pirang itu. Himeka. Hanya gadis itulah yang kini ada dalam pikiran mereka. Akhirnya, mereka pun tiba juga di kediaman Kujo.

"Baiklah, Kazusa, Nishikiori, kalian ikut aku menuju kediaman Karasuma," seru Kazune kemudian dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan.

"Eh..? Kalau aku?" tanya Karin heran.

"Kau diam di sini saja," jawab Kazune.

"Tidak mau, aku mau menyelamatkan Himeka juga," ujar Karin memaksa.

"Tidak boleh, kau diam di sini saja. Kazusa, Nishikiori, ayo kita pergi sekarang!" bentak Kazune.

"Kazune…"

Karin hendak mengejar Kazune namun, Nishikiori menghadangnya.

"Hanazono, dengarkan aku. Kazune itu sebenarnya sangat mencintaimu, karena itu dia melarangmu pergi karena tak ingin kau terluka…" ujar Michi kemudian.

"Ta… Tapi…"

"Percayalah padanya, kami akan membawa Himeka kembali," lanjutnya. Karin hanya tertunduk. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar teriakan Kazune.

"Nishikiori, cepat!" panggil pemuda itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Hanazono," Michiru pun pergi meninggalkan Karin yang tertunduk diam.

.

.

_'Bagaimana ini, aku tak mungkin diam saja. Aku juga ingin menolong Himeka,' _batin Karin seraya bolak-balik dari tadi di halaman luar keluarga Kujo. Ia merasa tak bisa tenang sebelum tahu keadaan teman-temannya. Sesekali bayangan buruk menghantuinya. Namun, cepat-cepat ia menepisnya dengan pikiran positif. Di saat galau seperti itu, tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara klakson mobil idola baru yang tak lain adalah Jin._  
><em>

"Aduh, Jin! Ngagetin orang aja!" keluh Karin sembari membuka pagar rumah Kazune. Jin kemudian membuka kaca jendela mobilnya. Ia terkekeh ringan.

"Maaf Dewi~" ujarnya ringan.

"Eh, iya. Jin, apa kau sibuk?" tanya Karin kemudian karena ia tiba-tiba teringat sebuah ide.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa Dewi~?"

"Baguslah. Antarkan aku ke suatu tempat dong. Ya? Ya? Ya?" pinta Karin dengan penuh harap. Ia kemudian memasang _puppy eyes_nya. Jin pun tak kuasa untuk menolaknya.

"Ah, baiklah."

Mobil Jin pun lalu melaju menuju kediaman Karasuma. Namun, sebelum itu, ternyata Karin telah menghubungi polisi terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Karin mendobrak pintu masuk kediaman Karasuma.

"Serahkan Himeka sekarang juga!" bentaknya. Jin sampai ngeri melihat Karin yang sangat marah sampai seperti itu.

"Ka… Karin…"

Karin dengan bergegas menghampiri Kazune.

"Ka… Kazune…"

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kemari sih? Kan sudah ku bilang kau diam saja," seru Kazune.

"Aku kan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Ya sudah, kau diam saja sana, biar aku saja yang menghadapi Kirihiko."

"Tapi…"

"Sudah Diam saja!"

Karin pun diam.

Tak lama kemudian, perkelahian antara Kazune dengan Kirihiko pun tidak bisa dihindarkan. Karin lalu menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menolong Himeka.

"Karin.."

"Himeka, kau baik-baik saja?"

"I… Iya…"

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang."

"Ah, iya."

"Kazune, sudahi perkelahiannya, kita pergi sekarang saja."

Kazune lalu menoleh ke arah Karin yang telah berhasil menyelamatkan Himeka. Kazune pun lalu menghentikan pertarungannya dan menyusul Karin.

"Sial, takkan ku biarkan kalian lolos pergi dari sini." Ujar Kirihiko.

Kirihiko lalu mengeluarkan pistol dari balik kemejanya. Dia lalu bersiapkan menembakkannya ke arah Karin. Jin dan Micchi hanya bisa menjerit melihat peluru yang ditembakkan akan tepat mengenai tubuh Karin.

"KARIN!" jerit Jin dan Micchi.

Karin lalu menoleh ke arah Kirihiko. Melihat peluru yang ditembakkan ke arahnya, Karin pun menjerit.

"Kyaa!"

Karin lalu pasrah dan menutup matanya.

_'Selamat tinggal Himeka, Micchi, Kazusa, Jin dan Selamat tinggal Kazune…'_ serunya dalam hati.

"Karin!"

Kazune dengan segera memeluk Karin untuk melindunginya.

Bruk!

Karin pun membuka matanya. Dia kaget mendapati Kazune yang terjatuh dalam pelukannya. Darah yang keluar dari tubuh Kazune kini mengalir dalam pakaian Karin.

"Tidak! Kazune!" jerit Karin. Dia lalu menangis.

"Ka… Karin…"

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu Kazune? Kenapa?" tanya Karin sembari terisak.

"Fufufu! Kujo, kau memang orang yang terlalu baik, sama seperti ayahmu. Kau rela mempertaruhkan nyawamu demi mengorbankan orang yang sangat kau cintai. Karena kau tak ingin orang lain terluka, kau pun selalu bersikap dingin dan memutuskan untuk tidak berteman dengan siapapun kan? Ahaha…"

"Kazune… Demi aku… Kau…"

"Ka… Karin… Ma… Maafkan aku… Aku… Aku sangat mencintai… mu…"

Kazune lalu tak sadarkan diri, nafasnya kini terengah-engah.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	11. Chapter 11

__**a/n: **Assalamu'alaikum sahabat, alhamdulillah, akhirnya vea bisa update lagi. Hehe, apa kalian lama menantikannya? Maaf ya, vea teh sibuk banget. Sebentar lagi UAS. Heu, lieur.

**Dio : **Eh, belum tentu Kazune ngga mati^^ #dasar**_author_**yang**_hoby_**banget**_buat_**deathchara

**Hvda : **Yup, ini udah vea lanjutin, moga kamu suka^^

**Yu-chan : **Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak, kita lihat saja ya^^

**shihui : **Hiksu, makasih shihui T_T

**FreeStyler : **Ngga apa-apa ko, sambil sharing aja^^ Vea juga ngetik cerita biasanya sambil dengerin musik^^

**Ayu : **Mungkin saja, kita lihat aja nanti ya, hehe :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sacrificiun Amoris Anemone<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**_Sacrificium Amoris Anemone © _Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated : T<strong>

**Crime-Romance-Hurt/Comfort-Friendship-Angst**

**Warning : GaJe! Typo! OC! Alur berantakan! Kurang pendeskripsian! De eL eL**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy~!<strong>

.

.

"Kazune…" Karin menatap sayu tubuh Kazune yang kini sudah bersimbah darah dalam pelukannya. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya tanpa bisa ia tahan. Ditatapnya Kirihiko dengan perasaan kesal dan penuh kebencian. "Kau… Kau benar-benar kejam," bentak Karin pada laki-laki yang telah menembak Kazune itu.

"Terserah aku tak peduli!" jawabnya ketus dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Karena aku benci terhadap Kujo yang telah merebut Suzuka dari tanganku," bentaknya kemudian.

Karin menggeram sedikit kesal. Alasan yang sungguh tak masuk akal menurutnya. "Lalu kenapa kau mengincar Himeka dan Kazune yang tak ada hubungannya? Memangnya kalau mereka terbunuh balas dendammu akan terpenuhi? Memangnya dengan begitu kau akan bahagia? Apa dengan begitu kau akan kembali bisa mendapatkan Suzuka?" tanya Karin bertubi-tubi dengan nada tinggi.

"Karin…" Semua pandangan kini tertuju pada gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Diam! Diam! Diam! Aku benci pada Kazuto, dia merampas semuanya dariku. Dia memiliki segalanya, sementara aku? Suzuka, keluarga yang bahagia, kesuksesan dan impian. Semuanya terwujud di tangannya. Semua itu berhasil didapatnya. Sementara aku? Semua ini gara-gara keluarga Kujo!" bentak Kirihiko. Amarahnya semakin memuncak. Sorot matanya tajam. Wajahnya penuh dengan kebencian pada keluarga Kujo. Ia kemudian mondar-mandir kesal.

"Kau… Kau pun akan aku bunuh!" lanjutnya kemudian seraya menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Karin. Semua memandang dengan mata melotot ke arah pistol tersebut.

"Lakukan saja! Ayo, bunuh aku! Dan aku menjamin hidupmu hanya akan lebih menderita kalau kau terus seperti ini," tantang Karin. Kirihiko semakin kesal. Peluh kini membasahi pelipisnya. Tangannya terlihat bergetar meraih pelatuk dari senjata apinya tersebut.

"Diam! Aku… Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu,"

"HE… HENTIKAN!" jerit Himeka. Semua pandangan kini tertuju pada gadis berambut indigo tersebut. "Sudah cukup! Jangan lanjutkan lagi, aku… aku tak ingin melihat temanku kau sakiti lagi!" lanjut Himeka sembari terisak.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara sirine pertanda polisi yang dipanggil Karin telah datang. Kirihiko tambah cemas, sementara Karin terlihat mendesah pelan.

"Akhirnya datang juga!" ujar gadis itu.

Kirihiko pun lantas digiring menuju kantor polisi. Kazune kemudian dengan segera dibawa menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

Di rumah sakit, setelah memberikan penanganan pertama dan memeriksa keadaan Kazune, seorang dokter kemudian keluar memberitahukan keadaan pemuda berambut pirang itu pada teman-temannya.

"Apa? Dioperasi?" tanya Michiru kaget. Matanya terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka peluru yang ditembakkan Kirihiko membuat sahabatnya harus dioperasi.

"Iya. Pelurunya bersarang di organ dalam, harus segera dikeluarkan dengan operasi, jika tidak, nyawanya bisa terancam," terang sang dokter. Semua lalu terdiam. Karin terlihat menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Tiba-tiba seorang suster datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan wajah yang cemas.

"Dokter, gawat! Anak ini mengeluarkan banyak darah sementara persediaan darah untuk golongan darah O sedang habis di rumah sakit," ujar suster itu.

"Apa? Ini bisa gawat, kalau begini operasi tidak bisa dilakukan. Apalagi golongan darah O tidak bisa menerima darah lain selain dari golongan itu sendiri," seru sang dokter.

"Andai saja golongan darahku O," ujar Himeka pelan.

"Dokter, pakai darahku saja," seru Karin kemudian. Semua mata kini tertuju padanya. Wajah Karin terlihat serius. Sorot matanya sedikit menatap tegas, menandakan ia tak sedang main-main.

"Eh? Tapi kau masih kecil, belum bisa…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Dicoba saja, golongan darahku sama dengan golongan darah Kazune," seru Karin memaksa. Ia bahkan memotong perkataan dokter tersebut.

"Ba… Baiklah, Suster cepat bawa dia," perintah dokter tersebut.

"A… Ah, baik. Ayo ikuti aku."

.

.

Setelah nyaris tiga jam menunggu di luar ruang operasi, seorang dokter kemudian keluar dari ruang operasi. Karin dengan segera menghampiri dokter tersebut. Ia sudah tak tahan ingin mengetahui keadaan Kazune.

"Dokter, bagaiamana kondisi Kazune?" tanya Karin cemas.

"Ah, dia berhasil kami selamatkan. Kita tinggal menunggunya siuman saja," jawab sang dokter sembari tersenyum. Mata Karin sampai berkaca-kaca mendengarnya.

"Syu… Syukurlah… Kazune…"

Bruk! Karin menjatuhkan tubuhnya menyentuh lantai. Ia sangat senang mendengar Kazune bisa diselamatkan. Michiru kemudian menghampiri gadis yang tengah terduduk lemas itu.

"A… Anu Hanazono…"

"Ada apa Micchi?"

"I… Ini surat…" ujarnya sembari menyerahkan sepucuk surat berwarna putih polos.

"Surat apa ini? Tagihan dari rumah sakit?" tanya Karin heran.

"Bukan. Ini surat dari Kazune. Saat hari ulang tahunmu, sebelum dia menemuimu di taman kota, pagi-pagi sekali dia datang ke rumahku untuk menyerahkan surat ini."

"Eh?"

.

.

_Pada saat itu, hari masih sangat gelap. Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Michiru kemudian terbangun setelah mendengar suara bel apartemennya. Ia sedikit merutuk orang yang bertamu ke rumahnya di pagi buta itu. Dengan malas dan ogah-ogahan, pemuda berambut cokelat itu kemudian mmebukakan pintu. Alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati Kazune tengah berdiri di depan apartemennya._

_"Lho? Kazune, ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan heranb. Kazune sedikit tersenyum padanya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari saku celananya.  
><em>

_"Anu, tolong berikan surat ini pada Karin kalau kita berhasil menangkap Kirihiko."_

_"Lho? Kenapa tidak kau serahkan sendiri saja?" tanya Michiru heran.  
><em>

_"Emh… Aku punya firasat buruk. Sebaiknya kau saja yang menyerahkannya. Dan ku minta maukah kau menjaga Himeka selama aku pergi bersama Karin?"_

_"Hem… Baiklah, tapi kok kau tidak seperti biasanya… Tidak seperti dirimu."_

_"Hm… Entahlah…"_

_"Yah, sebisa mungkin aku akan melindungi Himeka dan mengalahkan Kirihiko."_

_"Ya, kau benar, kita harus bisa mengalahkan Kirihiko, sebelum aku benar-benar tak bisa bergerak lagi," ujarnya pelan.  
><em>

_"Eh? Apa tadi yang kau bilang?" tanya Michiru berpura-pura tak mendengar. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah.  
><em>

_"Bukan apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu ya…" Kazune kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah tangga.  
><em>

_"Ya. Selamat bersenang-senang ya!"  
><em>

_"Kau juga jangan lupa menjaga Himeka."_

_"Iya tentu saja!"_

.

.

"Dia berkata seperti itu?" tanya Karin tidak percaya.

"Iya," jawab Michiru meyakinkan.

_'Apa itu firasat…? Tidak… Tidak… Kazune pasti akan bangun dan kembali sehat seperti dulu lagi…'_ ujar Karin dalam hati. Ia tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana ia akan hidup tanpa seorang Kazune.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaikum sahabat semua, chapter kali ini cukup panjang karena merupakan _Last Chapter_. Karena ceritanya akan berakhir di sini, vea mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk semua yang sudah setia membaca karya vea ini, khususnya bagi mereka yang senantiasa mereview. Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini. Sampai ketemu lagi di karya-karya lainnya \^o^/

**Elisabeth: **Kita lihat saja nanti ya^^

**Shihui: **Makasih ya udah jadi pereview setia^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sacrificiun Amoris Anemone<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**_Sacrificium Amoris Anemone © _Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated : T<strong>

**Crime-Romance-Hurt/Comfort-Friendship-Angst**

**Warning : GaJe! Typo! OC! Alur berantakan! Kurang pendeskripsian! De eL eL**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy~!<strong>

.

.

Karin lalu duduk di atas bukit tempat dia melihat mentari yang tenggelam bersama Kazune. Dia lalu membaca surat dari Kazune untuknya.

* * *

><p><em>Teruntuk Karin Hanazono,<em>

_Karin, sampai saat ini, maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau pasti membenciku. Bagaimana tidak? Aku selalu bersikap kasar dan dingin padamu. Semua itu bukan semata-mata karena aku membencimu, tapi karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin kau terluka dan terlibat dalam bahaya. Karena itu, aku selalu bersikap seperti itu kepadamu._

_Karin, apa kau tahu, sebelum bertemu denganmu aku sering memimpikanmu. Walau wajahmu tak begitu jelas ku lihat, namun, hanya dengan mendengar suaramu, aku merasakan kehangatan dan kerinduan yang luar biasa, yang sangat sulit untuk ku ungkapkan dengan kata-kata._

_Karin, pada awal aku bertemu langsung denganmu, awalnya ku pikir mana mungkin kau adalah orang yang selalu ku cari, yang memberikan rasa nyaman dalam mimpiku. Namun, jika ku ikuti perasaanku, kian lama, kian lama, perasaan suka itu bertumpuk terus menerus dan akhirnya ku sadari bahwa kau adalah orang yang selama ini ku cari. Yang mampu membuatku merasa nyaman. Yang bisa membuatku kembali bersemangat. Membuatku merasa hangat setiap bersamamu. Akupun sadar bahwa aku ternyata tidak hanya menyukaimu, tidak, tapi perasaanku lebih dari itu. Jauh lebih dalam. Rupanya selama ini aku mencintaimu, amat sangat mencintaimu._

_Karin, setiap malam, setiap aku sendirian, setiap kau tak ada di sisiku, aku selalu meratapi setiap perkataan kasarku padamu. Aku juga selalu menyesali sikap dinginku padamu. Aku… Aku benci melakukan semua itu padamu. Sejujurnya, aku ingin seperti yang lain, akupun ingin bisa menunjukkan padamu bahwa sesungguhnya aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi, apa daya, jika ku lakukan itu, nyawamu pun terancam bahaya. Pikirku, tak apalah kau membenciku selama kau baik-baik saja, selama aku bisa melindungimu._

_Karin, perlu kau sadari, terkadang, aku menyalahkan atas garis nasib yang ditentukan padaku. Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku tidak ingin terus-menerus seperti ini. Aku selalu berangan-angan, andaikan saja aku seperti Kuga ataupun Nishikiori, mungkin aku tak harus berjuang mati-matian menahan keinginanku agar bisa terus bersamamu, melewati setiap waktu, terus bisa selalu ada di sisimu. Namun, saat itu pula aku tersadar. Untuk apa aku menyalahkan takdir? Semua ini hanya cobaan yang harus bisa ku lewati. Akupun mulai tersadar, ternyata, kebahagiaanku yang sesungguhnya bukanlah ketika kau pun membalas rasa cintaku. Tidak! BUkan itu! Justru, kebahagiaanku yang sesungguhnya adalah ketika melihatmu tersenyum bahagia. Itulah kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya selama ini aku cari._

_Karin, entah kenapa aku mempunyai firasat yang buruk, tepat 2 hari sebelum kau berulang tahun. Karena itu aku menulis surat ini. Aku merasa akan ada bahaya besar yang mendatang. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu, walau harus ku korbankan nyawaku. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi pada diriku sendiri. Asalkan kau bisa berbahagia, matipun aku rela. Namun, sebelum hal buruk itu terjadi, aku ingin menikmati seharian penuh denganmu, tepat di hari ulang tahunmu. Aku tak tahu apa yang __akan __terjadi. Mungkin saja saat-saat itu adalah saat-saat terakhir kalinya aku berada di sisimu._

_Karin, apapun yang terjadi padaku, aku akan terus berusaha agar bisa selalu melindungimu. Aku akan terus berjuang untukmu. Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu. Apa saja siap ku korbankan. Sampai-sampai saat terakhir, selama aku masih bisa bernafas, selama jantungku masih berdetak, aku takkan pernah berhenti untuk melindungimu._

_Karin, ku harap kau bisa mengerti keadaanku. Aku berharap kau pun bisa menerima dan membalas perasaanku namun, ah, mungkin itu semua hanya angan-angan ku. Orang sepertimu lebih pantas mendapatkan Kuga ataupun Nishikiori yang jauh lebih baik dari diriku._

_Karin, ku minta kau selalu berbahagia. Tersenyumlah. Sebab saat-saat kau tersenyum adalah sesuatu yang sangat indah. Saat-saat bersamamu adalah saat-saat yang menyenangkan, yang paling indah dalam hidupku._

_Karin, mungkin firasatku benar, mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sedang berjuang melawan rasa sakit yang ku rasakan. Namun, kau tak perlu khawatir, aku bertarung demi dirimu, aku berjuang untuk melindungimu. Karena itu ku minta kau agar tetap tersenyum dan tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku._

_Karin, aku sangat mencintaimu. Kata-kata itu selalu ingin ku katakan langsung kepadamu, tepat dihadapanmu. Setiap bertemu denganmu, hatiku berteriak mengatakan kata-kata itu. Ingin sekali setiap waktu ku bisikkan kata-kata itu pada telingamu. Namun, tenggorokanku langsung tercekat. Aku tak mampu mengatakannya. Aku tak bisa._

_Karin, mungkin ini kedengarannya gila. Aku mengerti kalau kita masih berstatus pelajar SMP. Namun, aku tak bisa lagi menahan perasaan cintaku lebih lama, aku ingin mengungkapkan semuanya. Ingin sekali suatu hari aku bisa membina sebuah keluarga yang bahagia dan harmonis bersamamu. Pernahkah hal itu terpikir dalam benakmu?_

_Karin, mungkin hanya ini saja yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu. Sejujurnya aku ingin mengatakannya langsung kepadamu, namun sepertinya aku tak kan mampu melakukannya. Namun perlu kau ketahui, aku sangat bersyukur bisa mengenalmu. Perasaan cintaku akan semakin besar kepadamu setiap detiknya. Ai shiteru, itoshi goyou._

_Kazune Kujo_

* * *

><p>Tes! Tes! Tes!<p>

Air mata Karin mengalir perlahan. Jatuh membasahi pipinya yang berwarna putih. Matanya yang hijau kini menjadi sembab.

"Hu… Huwa… Kazune…"

Plok!

Seseorang menepuk kepalanya dari belakang. Rupanya itu adalah Micchi.

"Mi… Micchi…"

"Kazune pasti akan bersedih jika melihatmu menangis seperti itu.."

"Huwa… Micchi… Aku… Aku sangat takut…. Bagaimana kalau Kazune tidak bangun-bangun juga? Bagaimana kalau Kazune…"

"Karin, cincin yang ada di jari manismu itu pemberian Kazune kan?"

"Eh… I… Iya…"

"Apa yang dia katakan ketika dia memakaikan cincin itu padamu...?"

"Dia berkata _'Aku berjanji akan menikahimu suatu hari nanti'_."

"Hanazono, mengertikah kamu? Hanya kau yang sangat Kazune cintai. Kau tahu kenapa Kazune melindungimu dan menyuruhmu untuk diam di rumahnya? Dia tak ingin kau terluka. Dia telah mengorbankan segalanya untukmu. Perasaan, cinta, tubuh dan bahkan nyawanya berani ia pertaruhkan hanya untukmu."

Karin tersentak.

"Hanazono, Kazune tak kan pernah mengingkari janjinya, terutama setiap janji yang dia ucapkan padamu. Kazune mengatakan janji itu padamu, dia sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya. Jadi, bisakah kau mempercayainya?"

Karin pun kembali menangis.

"Hanazono, saat ini Kazune sedang berjuang melawan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Di saat-saat seperti inilah dia membutuhkanmu untuk hadir di sisinya, dia membutuhkan dukungan darimu. Percayalah padanya."

Karin lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Kau benar Micchi. Aku tak kan menyerah begitu saja! Aku percaya pada Kazune!"

* * *

><p>Sudah lebih dari 20 hari Kazune tertidur. Namun, Karin selalu menemaninya. Dia terus menunggui Kazune. Bahkan ia sering tertidur di sana. Terkadang Karin sampai melupakan makan karena tak ingin jauh-jauh dari Kazune.<p>

Jin pun kini mengkhawatirkan kondisi Karin. Jin lalu meminta Karin agar berbicara empat mata dengannya. Micchi lalu membuntutinya.

"Ng… Dewi~"

"Ada apa Jin?"

"Anu… Ng… Kalau misalnya…"

"Misalnya apa?"

"Itu… Ng… Sudah hampir 30 hari Kujo tertidur dan belum juga siuman, kalau misalkan dia tak kan terbangun lagi, bisakah aku menggantikan kehadirannya dalam hidupmu? Aku menyukaimu Dewi~"

Karin sangat sedih dan marah mendengar perkataan Jin. Dia lalu memukul Jin.

"Dasar Jin bodoh!"

Karin lalu berlari sembari menangis meninggalkan Jin. Micchi lalu menghampiri Jin.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali!" Kata Micchi.

Jin hanya mengusap luka bekas pukulan Karin di wajahnya.

"Kalau kau memang menyukai Hanazono, tak sepantasnya kau berkata seperti itu! Kau tahu, saat ini dia sangat terpukul melihat Kazune yang tak bangun-bangun juga. Kau malah berkata seperti itu."

Jin lalu tertunduk. Dia lalu berlari menyusul Karin.

"Dewi~ Tunggu sebentar!"

"Kau mau apalagi?"

Jin lalu membungkuk di hadapan Karin.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas perkataanku tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya khawatir akan kondisimu. Maafkan aku."

"Ji… Jin…"

"Dewi~ sekali lagi aku minta maaf…"

"Angkat saja wajahmu, Jin. Tidak apa-apa kok. Maaf aku telah mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Dewi~…. Aku sayang Dewi~"

Jin lalu memeluk Karin.

"Uwa… Lepaskan aku!"

* * *

><p>"Karin…" Panggil seorang anak laki-laki dalam mimpinya. Wajahnya kini tampak sangat jelas, orang itu ternyata adalah…<p>

"Kazune… Kazune…"

_'Rasanya hangat… Rindu ini… Ternyata benar laki-laki yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku itu Kazune…'_ Seru Karin dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku, Karin…"

"Kazune, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk terus bertahan, agar aku bisa terus hidup untuk melindungimu tapi, nampaknya aku sudah tidak…"

"Hentikan! Jangan katakan itu! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Apa kau akan menyerah? Lalu untuk apa selama ini kau terus bersusah payah berjuang kalau kau seperti ini?" Bentak Karin kesal sembari menangis.

"Ka… Karin…"

"Aku tak peduli walaupun semua dokter mengatakan kecil kemungkinan kau bisa sembuh. Aku tak peduli. Karena aku percaya kau bisa sembuh. Selama ini aku terus berjuang semampuku, berdoa semampuku agar kau sembuh. Apa kau sudah tak ingin sembuh lagi dan bertemu langsung denganku?"

"Karin…. Aku…"

"Kau bisa Kazune… Kau pasti bisa… Kau jauh lebih kuat dari apa yang kau bayangkan…. Kau pasti bisa… Aku akan selalu menunggumu… Karena itu cepatlah sadar dan membuka matamu… Kazune…"

"Karin…"

* * *

><p><em>'Ah… Rupanya aku masih hidup…'<em> ujar Kazune dalam hati.

Dia lalu terbangun, pandangannya kini tertuju pada Karin yang tertidur di kursi sebelah tempat tidur Kazune. Air matanya tampak keluar.

"Kazune… Walaupun harus ku tunggu berapa tahun pun agar kau sembuh kembali, aku tak peduli… Aku akan terus menunggumu… Karena itu, cepatlah bangun… Aku menunggumu…" igau Karin.

"Karin…"

Kazune lalu mengusap pelan kepala Karin. Karin pun terbangun.

"Ka… Zu… Ne…"

"Aku sudah bangun Karin…"

"Hiks… Hiks… Huwa… Kazune…"

Karin lalu menangis dalam pelukan Kazune.

"Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu khawatir…"

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari setelah Kazune tersadar….<p>

"Ng… Kazune…"

"Ada apa Karin?"

"Mengenai surat yang kau titipkan pada Micchi…"

Wajah Kazune langsung merah padam.

"Kazune, apa itu benar? Apa semua yang kau tulis itu benar?"

"Ng… I… Itu…"

Karin menatap Kazune. Kazune pun tambah malu.

"I… Iya… Semua itu benar. A… Apa kau tidak me… mempercayainya?"

"A… Aku… percaya bila kau katakan secara langsung padaku, kalimat terakhir dari surat itu…"

'Yang paling akhir… Kata itu kan…'

Wajah Kazune kini bertambah merah.

"Ha… Haruskah?"

"Kazune, aku ingin kejelasan…"

_'Karin…'_

"Ku mohon…" pinta Karin.

"A… Ai shiteru, itoshi goyou…"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kazune langsung memeluk Karin.

"Wajah Kazune memerah…"

"Karena kau memaksaku mengatakannya."

Karin pun tersenyum senang.

"Aku senang. Anemone, Kazune-kun."

"Anemone? Apa itu?"

"Nama sebuah bunga."

"Kau menginginkan bunga itu?"

"Apa kau tahu arti Anemone dalam bahasa bunga?"

"A… Aku tidak tahu. Katakan padaku apa artinya!"

"Nanti saja ah!" Kata Karin manja.

"Katakan Karin! Aku ingin tahu…"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Iya! Cepat katakan!"

"Nanti akan ku katakan, tepat saat namaku menjadi Karin Kujo."

* * *

><p>Beberapa tahun kemudian…<p>

"Karin, Kazune… Selamat ya…" seru Himeka sembari tersenyum bahagia.

"Himeka juga, katanya minggu depan akan menikah dengan Jin ya?" tanya Karin.

"I… Itu…" Wajah Himeka langsung merona merah. Karin hanya tersenyum.

"Kujo, selamat ya…" seru Jin.

"Kuga! Kau juga, semoga bahagia dengan Himeka ya!"

"Tentu! Jangan sampai kau membuat Dewi menangis lagi ya! Kalau itu terjadi, aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu."

"Kau juga. Jaga selalu Himeka, tak kan ku maafkan kalau dia sampai terluka."

"Ehehe…"

"Onii-san, Karin-nee-chan… Selamat ya!" kata Kazusa.

"Kazune, Hanazono selamat ya!" ujar Micchi.

"Kau juga Micchi, nanti bayinya mau kau beri nama siapa?" tanya Karin sembari mengusap lembut pipi seorang bayi imut yang berada dalam gendongan Kazusa.

"Aku putuskan memberinya nama Michika," kata Micchi.

"Ah, aku tahu! Itu gabungan dari nama Michiru dan Kazusa kan? Michika ya? Lucu juga namanya," kata Karin.

"Ehehehehe…" Micchi hanya terkekeh sendiri.

* * *

><p>Saat di kamar Karin dan Kazune…<p>

"Anu Karin…"

"Ada apa Kazune?"

"Kau tak lupa akan janjimu waktu itu kan?"

"Janji yang mana ya?" tanya Karin pura-pura lupa.

"KARIN!" seru Kazune agak membentak sembari menyubit pipi Karin.

"Hyaa! Adududuh, aduh, aku kan hanya bercanda… Maksudnya yang janji tentang arti anemone itu kan?"

"Iya. Sekarang namamu kan sudah menjadi Karin Kujo. Cepat katakan padaku!"

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali sih!"

"Sudahlah, cepat katakan!"

"Baiklah… Anemone itu dalam bahasa bunga artinya…"

Karin lalu membisikkan artinya ke telinga Kazune. Setelah mendengar artinya, wajah Kazune pun kini memerah.

* * *

><p><strong>~Owari~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please?<strong>


End file.
